He aprendido
by Halliwell P
Summary: En un mundo donde no existe la guerra y sólo hay amor nada puede salir mal... ¿Cierto? En esta nueva aventura Ares ha sido secuestrado y nuestras heroínas acudirán en su rescate, aventura, amor, desamor y enredos.
1. Chapter 1

**HE APRENDIDO**

**Escrito por Halliwell P**

**Disclaimers:** Lo mismo de siempre, Xena no es mía, lo mismo Gabrielle, Argo, Afrodita, Ares, etc. No pretendo lucrar ni infringir la ley etc, etc.

Si hay algo que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo viajando a su lado es que jamás cierra la boca, siempre y en todo momento está satisfecha, radiante, despreocupada y todo acto trágico tiene una razón de ser.

Es tan exasperante su presencia como insoportable su ausencia. Aunque continuamente finjo no escucharle la verdad es que no puedo evitar quedar embelesada por su voz, ya sea una de nuestras aventuras o un cuento para dormir niños. Aunque no voy a negar que hay ocasiones en las que pienso que su incesante parloteo es mi castigo por todos los actos de crueldad que he llevado a cabo.

¡Xena! -la escucho pronunciar mi nombre exasperada, tal parece que me ha estado cuestionando algo que según su punto de vista ha de ser importante y no obstante yo no le he puesto ni el más mínimo ápice de atención-

¿Mmm? -es mi respuesta-

¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! -señala molesta-

¡Pues es que hablas tanto que no sé cuando es realmente importante lo que tienes que decir! -señalo tratando de defenderme-

Pues perdóneme gran Señor de la Guerra, se me olvidaba que a usted no le parece interesante más nada que asesinar y bañarse en sangre.

No respondo nada, Gabrielle me ha herido, ¿acaso no sabe que siempre la escucho, que no me divierte matar a la gente? ¿Esa es la forma en que me ve, cómo un cruel mercenario sin sentimientos, cómo un animal? ¿De nada han servido mis intentos por redimirme? Pues bien, ella sabe darme donde me duele, pero no he de demostrarlo, simplemente apresuro a Argo y me adelanto lo más posible sin dejar a Gabrielle tan atrás que quede expuesta.

Han pasado casi tres marcas de vela y percibo el silencio que tanto quería pero ahora me es incómodo. Ambas estamos molestas y yo no sólo molesta, así que si alguien debe pedir perdón o dar el primer paso no seré yo. Era mucho más fácil al principio, cuando ella me tenía miedo y rara vez abría la boca por temor a mi reacción, en cambio ahora, todo ese miedo ha desaparecido.

La noche nos ha sorprendido en el camino y el pueblo más cercano queda a dos días así que simplemente bajo de Argo y tiro las pieles al suelo, indicando de esa forma que acamparemos en ese lugar. Doy un recorrido por el lugar para cerciorarme de que no hay peligro a los alrededores y finalmente regreso a encender la fogata y me doy cuenta de que Gabrielle ya se me ha adelantado y de hecho está picando unos cuantos nabos para la cena.

Me siento en un tronco a afilar mi espada como de costumbre y tras un largo rato, cuando ya he quedado satisfecha con mi trabajo, envaino la espada y me dirijo hacia Gabrielle para ver en que puedo ayudarla. Noto que ya tiene todos los ingredientes picados y el agua en el fuego, así que no hay nada en que ayudarle y me marcho a cepillar a Argo.

Media marca de vela después noto que la cena ya está lista y me sirvo un cuenco de lo que parece un potaje de setas salvajes y hortalizas. Está algo caliente y al dar el primer sorbo me quemo la lengua y lo aparto rápidamente, Gabrielle ríe, sin duda encuentra muy divertido mi sufrimiento, yo finjo que no me he dado cuenta y continúo comiendo ahora con más cuidado.

Finalmente hemos terminado de cenar y me dirijo a las pieles a dormir. Comienzo a quitarme el peto y lo pongo a un lado, enseguida las muñequeras y así el resto de mi armadura, me acuesto, me cubro con la piel y me dispongo a dormir. Gabrielle sin embargo sigue sentada frente a la fogata, parece no tener sueño, en cambio yo si lo tengo y no le presto mucha atención y me quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, contrario a lo que usualmente acontece, Gabrielle se ha despertado antes que yo -a menos que ni siquiera halla dormido- reflexiono.

Me levanto y recojo mi cama, amarro todo y lo coloco sobre Argo.

Voy a conseguir el desayuno -indico mientras me coloco la armadura-

¡Xena perdóname! -dice Gabrielle acercándoseme-

¿Por qué? -pregunto pues he olvidado el por qué de su disculpa-

Por lo que dije ayer, no es eso lo que realmente pienso de ti, sólo que, estaba molesta y...

¡Ambas dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, olvídalo, no tiene importancia! -señalo tomando el chakram y dirigiéndome a buscar la presa, un pequeño y peludo conejo, unas carpas, da igual, todo queda delicioso cuando Gabrielle lo prepara-

Finalmente he conseguido el desayuno y de paso la cena, unas pequeñas gallinitas que serán suficientes para un día, comienzo a desplumarlas, las lavo y se las llevo a Gabrielle para que las prepare.

Cuando llego, Gabrielle ya tiene el caldero en el fuego con todos los vegetales, sólo falta la carne y se la entrego. Rato después la comida está lista y me sirve para luego servirse, nos sentamos en el mismo tronco de ayer y comemos. Hay un cómodo silencio y me doy cuenta de ello, es ese el momento mágico en que Gabrielle no pronuncia ni una sola palabra, el momento en que disfruta de su comida, es como si sólo existiese ella y el cuenco que sostiene entre sus manos. Es divertido ver la expresión de su rostro al degustar cualquier cosa que coma, ya sea carne seca, queso, conejo, ella disfruta al máximo cada plato, es como si estuviese enamorada de los alimentos. No puedo evitar dejar escapar una media sonrisa y sigo comiendo.

Hemos terminado de comer y nos preparamos para continuar nuestro camino.

¿Cuánto falta para el próximo pueblo? -pregunta Gabrielle mientras se olfatea-

Dos días -señalo mientras monto a Argo y sonrío cuando noto su cara de decepción-

¿Y no hay algún lugar por aquí donde pueda bañarme? -pregunta oliendo debajo de sus brazos y asiendo cara de asco mientras recomenzamos la marcha-

Sí, al caer la noche estaremos ahí y podrás bañarte... ¡porque buena falta que te hace! -señalo riendo-

Pues tú no hueles a rosas precisamente princesa -señala molesta y con un mohín-

Esa es la Gabrielle que me gusta pienso en mi interior. Momentos como estos son los que valen la pena, no las tontas peleas que en ocasiones tenemos, aunque más que peleas son desacuerdos y distanciamientos puesto que nunca hablamos de ello ni lo discutimos, simplemente dejamos de hablarnos y al día siguiente todo eso queda olvidado y tratamos de no volver a tocar el tema.

Gabrielle empieza a cantar una canción y sonrío, este día pinta perfecto, puedo sentir la tranquilidad de los alrededores, el silencio es sólo interrumpido por el canto de las aves y el de Gabrielle.

¿Sabes?

¿Qué ocurre?

Hace mucho que no tenemos grandes aventuras, pareciera que todos los malazos han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o que alguien nos ha estado ganando el trabajo... tal vez Hércules.

Sonrío, yo también estoy algo inquieta, todo parece tan perfecto que no creo que sea verdad.

¡Pero en fin!, cuando no te toca ser heroína, no te toca -señala alzando los hombros en señal de resignación.

¿Me estás diciendo que la pacífica y modesta bardo está exasperada por la falta de batallas y halagos? -pregunto mostrando mi media sonrisa-

No, no, no es eso, bueno, tal vez sea un poco de eso -sonríe-

No te preocupes, estoy segura de que después encontraremos algunos pillos a los que puedas golpear -señalo con una sonrisa-.

Ha pasado mediodía y nada parece querer interrumpir la paz en las que estamos envueltas, y debo confesar que estoy fastidiada de tanta armonía, de los cánticos de las aves, los ruidos del bosque, quiero y necesito acción, del tipo que sea.

Voy a cazar unos conejos Gabrielle -anuncio bajando de Argo y tomando el chakram en mis manos-

Pero si nos detenemos no llegaremos a tiempo al lago -señala exasperada sujetándose la cintura y plantándose enfrente de mí-

Pero estoy... tengo... ¡quiero comer Gabrielle, tengo hambre! -exclamo molesta-

¿Desde cuándo la guerrera demuestra ser humana? -pregunta molesta; pero no es por el asunto del lago, debe ser otra cosa, es como si hubiese estado acumulando enojo residual durante demasiado tiempo y le faltase poco para explotar-

¿Qué pasa contigo Gabrielle? -interrogo incrédula ante su actitud-

¡Nada Xena, qué va a pasar! Y si pasara, ¿realmente te interesa lo que me sucede? -me interroga clavando su mirada en mi, de pronto me siento mal, como si le hubiese fallado en algo y lo peor es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es-

Por supuesto Gabrielle, eres mi amiga, creí que sabías eso.

Lo sé demonios, lo sé, ¡eres mi amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana y toda esa palabrería sin compromiso! -exclama molesta como si aquellas palabras en vez de reconfortarla le hiciesen daño-

¿Sin compromiso? -interrogo dubitativa-

Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, perdóname, es que tanta quietud me ha puesto tensa -señala sujetando su cabeza-

Y aunque reconozco que la idea de dejar atrás esa pelea sin sentido me resulta sumamente atractiva, eso no puede seguir así, esas situaciones ya no son esporádicas, cada vez ocurren con mayor frecuencia y el negar que eso esté sucediendo no hará que el hecho desaparezca, eso debe hablarse aún contra mi voluntad.

¿He hecho algo mal Gabrielle? -pregunto tomándola del brazo evitando que se vaya-

No Xena, no has hecho nada, perdóname, soy yo, es que, creo que, ¡nada, olvídalo!

¿Por qué estamos así Gabrielle?

¿Así cómo? -pregunta viéndome a los ojos y tirando de su brazo-

¡Peleamos por cualquier motivo, desacuerdos constantes, negar que esto esté sucediendo, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que hablarlo, esto no puede llevarnos a nada bueno!

Lo sé Xena, es sólo que, últimamente siento que algo no anda bien, que algo en mi ha cambiado, es como, como si hubiera perdido el control de mis emociones.

¿Qué emociones? -pregunto sorprendida-

Una que no creo que conozcas -señala viéndome a los ojos como reprochándome algo-

¡Y vas de nuevo a llamarme inhumana!... demonios Gabrielle, ¿por qué ese afán constante en lastimarme de ese modo tan cruel?

No lo sé, tienes razón es que...

¿Es que qué Gabrielle, por qué haces eso?, yo te quiero Gabrielle y lo que dices me lastima como no tienes idea, ¿acaso te he fallado en algo, te he dado la espalda, te he dejado sola, te he demostrado que no puedes contar conmigo?

No Xena, has estado ahí conmigo y para mí... pero...

¿Pero qué? -pregunto acercándome a ella y abrazándola.

Nada Xena -se separa de mi abrazo como si le marcara la piel con un trozo candente de hierro- ¿sabes?... creo que debemos separarnos, que nuestros caminos han encontrado su bifurcación.

¿Estás segura? -pregunto dolida pero sin demostrarlo-

Sí, en la próxima aldea nos separaremos creo que es lo mejor antes de que terminemos odiándonos una a la otra.

Yo jamás te odiaría Gabrielle -señalo antes de montar a Argo para proseguir el camino-

Yo no estoy tan segura -la oigo musitar a mis espaldas-

Se ha hecho tarde, y el lago aún está muy retirado, dudo que con Gabrielle caminando lleguemos al lago ese día así que le sugiero que monte a Argo pero ella se muestra renuente.

¡Por favor Gabrielle, mientras más rápido te subas, más rápido llegaremos al lago! -señalo extendiéndole el brazo para jalarla detrás de mí-

Está bien, pero sólo porque me muero por tomar un baño -señala extendiéndome la mano-

La ayudo a subir detrás de mí, la siento tensa, se agarra de mis hombros.

¡Gabrielle, si no te agarras bien, te caerás de Argo! -señalo divertida-

Ella sujeta sus manos de mi cintura con mínima fuerza por lo que tomo sus manos y las coloco bien sujetas alrededor de mi cintura.

¡Así está mejor! -señalo con una sonrisa ante la actitud de Gabrielle-

¡Mucho mejor! -la oigo susurrar pegando su cuerpo lo más que puede al mío y ahora la que está tensa soy yo-

Durante todo el camino sentí algo extraño, no supe que era, había algo diferente a todas las ocasiones en las que había invitado a Gabrielle a subir detrás de mí, un tensión incómoda pero placentera. Finalmente llegamos al lago y descendí del caballo, ayudé a Gabrielle a hacerlo, la tomé de la cintura y la bajé de Argo, al acercarla a mi sentí su aroma, había algo extraño, la piel se me erizó, las rodillas me temblaron y la fuerza de los brazos me abandonó, por lo que me la acerqué más de lo necesario, nos vimos a los ojos y sentí su respiración.

Pues bien, creo que ya podemos tomar el tan ansiado baño -señalé mientras caminaba hacia el lago-

¡Eso creo! -señaló Gabrielle sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz-

Me quité la armadura y el traje de cuero y me metí a nadar, el agua estaba fresca, un agradable cambio al pesado calor de la noche. Noté que Gabrielle se quedó en la orilla del lago sin animarse a entrar.

¡Vamos, entra, el agua está deliciosa! -exclamé haciéndole señas con la mano-

No sé, se ve muy húmeda -señaló con una sonrisa-

Sí, y muy fresca, anda, ven -señalé acercándome a ella y tirando de su mano-

¡Xena! -exclamo volteando su rostro-

¡Por dios Gabrielle, nos hemos visto desnudas en infinidad de ocasiones! -señalé sin soltar su mano hasta que sentí que finalmente cedía-

Está bien, espera, sólo me quito la ropa -señaló desabrochando su top y yo me puse de rodillas para ayudarle a quitarse la falda cuando fui invadida de nuevo por ese olor y caí de espaldas-

¡Vaya!, es bueno saber que me veo bien -señaló divertida Gabrielle extendiéndome la mano para incorporarme, finalmente nos metimos al lago-

Durante todo el baño estuve ausente y atando los cabos sueltos en mi mente, Gabrielle estaba continuamente irritable, luego me dice que echa de menos las batallas, después discutimos de nuevo y me dice que hay sentimientos que no cree que yo conozca, me dice que se quedará en la siguiente aldea y luego ese olor... sin lugar a dudas Gabrielle está... sí, eso es, hace mucho que no... pero yo pensé que Perdicas era la única persona con quien ella... o tal vez.

¿Xena? -me pregunta Gabrielle a mis espaldas, me volteo y quedo a escasos centímetros de sus labios-

¿Sí Gabrielle? -pregunto viéndola a los ojos y sintiendo de nuevo ese aroma-

¡Que si me puedes tallar la espalda por favor! -me dice poniéndome el jabón en la mano y dándome la espalda-

¡Claro!

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

¡Ya lo estás haciendo!

Es verdad, ¿entonces puedo?

Claro, soy materia dispuesta.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que necesitas... la compañía de alguien?

Te tengo a ti Gabrielle.

No, digo, ¿qué quieres compartir tu vida con alguien?

De nuevo las misma respuesta Gabrielle.

Se gira y me ve a los ojos- no Xena, no me estás entendiendo, ¿alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de compartir la intimidad con alguien?

¿Te refieres al aspecto sexual? -pregunto apretando de tal forma el jabón que sostengo en la mano, que me da miedo que pueda salir volando-

No, bueno sí, es decir, a todo el paquete.

¿Todo el paquete?

Sí, alguien con quien compartes la cama... ¡tu vida, tus sueños, tus ilusiones, tus esperanzas!

Pues sí, en ocasiones, pero, de pronto recuerdo que soy una guerrera y que no hay nadie que quisiera arriesgar su vida con alguien como yo.

¿Y si hubiese ese alguien para ti?

Le diría que no pierda su tiempo, que yo no tengo nada bueno que ofrecerle y que mejor busque a alguien más, alguien que le pueda dar estabilidad, tranquilidad...

¿Pero si esa persona no acepta y realmente te ama más allá de sus fuerzas y de su razón?

¡Cómo que estamos muy románticas el día de hoy! -señalo con una sonrisa de burla-

Olvídalo Xena, eres intratable, a veces te odio -señala molesta saliendo del lago-

¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú a veces me caes bien! -grito sin comprender qué hice-

Rato después salgo del lago y noto que la cena está servida pero Gabrielle no está por ninguna parte, realmente debió molestarse y tengo que buscarla. La encuentro sentada a lo lejos en la orilla del otro extremo del lago, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.

Perdóname Gabrielle, no quería sonar grosera es que...

No tiene importancia Xena... ¿sabes?

¿Qué sucede?

Somos tan diferentes que en ocasiones me pregunto por que seguimos juntas.

Yo no tengo dudas de porque estoy contigo Gabrielle, tú eres mi todo, eres la luz de mi vida, eres...

¡Eres mi mejor amiga!... ya me sé ese cuento de memoria -exclama incorporándose y dirigiéndose al campamento-

Me quedo meditando un rato y creo que lo que pensé mientras me bañaba es cierto, Gabrielle necesita un tiempo para desfogar sus ímpetus y dado que las batallas se nos han negado, ella ha estado acumulando mucha tensión y creo que yo también, además ese olor me señala que está deseosa de satisfacción sexual, así que lo mejor será que en la próxima aldea pidamos habitaciones separadas para darle espacio para que tenga una aventurilla con algún poeta o ese tipo de hombres que tanto le atraen y yo me conformaré con algún fortachón descerebrado.

Me dirijo al campamento a cenar, Gabrielle está, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escribiendo en sus pergaminos y se nota muy absorta en ellos así que simplemente tomo mi cena y comienzo a comer.

Finalmente he terminado, me coloco junto a la fogata y comienzo a afilar mi espada cuando oigo un ruido entre los matorrales.

¡Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas! -exclamo con la espada desenvainada y aparece frente a mi Afrodita-

¡Demonios, eres tú! -señalo envainando la espada y sentándome de nueva cuenta-

A mí también me da gusto verte Xena.

¡Hola Dita! -exclama Gabrielle dejando el pergamino a un lado y dirigiéndose a la ya nombrada Diosa del Amor-

¡Hola Gab, es bueno saber que al menos a ti te da gusto verme!

¿Y a qué debemos el horror de tu visita? -pregunto mientras me quito la armadura-

¡Honor querida!

Creo que dije exactamente lo que quería decir.

Pues, la verdad es que necesito de su ayuda.

¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Gabrielle preocupada ante la cara que puso la diosa-

Es Ares...

¿Y ahora qué ha hecho ese maldito? -pregunto sin siquiera apartar la vista de mi armadura que sostengo en la mano mientras la pulo-

Ese es precisamente el problema... el no ha hecho nada... ha sido tomado prisionero.

¿Ares prisionero? -pregunta sorprendida Gabrielle-

Sí, unos tontos fanáticos de la paz y el amor le atraparon en una especie de campo que impide el flujo de sus poderes.

¿Y eso es malo? -interroga Gabrielle-

¿Malo?... es malísimo Gab, ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta?

¿Cuenta de qué? -pregunta Gabrielle-

Por dios Gab, de Xena lo entiendo, acá entre nos, no es muy perceptiva, ¿pero tú?

¡Óyeme! -señalo molesta-

¡La verdad sea dicha Xena!... pero bueno, la cosa es esta, yo soy la Diosa del Amor...

¡Eso dices!

Lo soy Xena y bien que lo sabes no te hagas y no me molestes que haré que se enamore de ti algún tonto descerebrado.

Lo siento, Joxer está enamorado de Gabrielle y eso no lo cambias ni tú.

¡Ay te odio! -señaló Afrodita molesta- pero en fin, la cosa es así, yo soy Diosa del Amor ¡y te callas Xena!... ¿en qué iba?, ah sí, Ares es Dios de la Guerra y si Ares está atrapado yo no tengo una contraparte, es como si todos los días fuera de día, la gente se volvería loca...

¡Porque necesitan la noche para dormir! -señaló Gabrielle comprendiendo-

Eso es Gab, ahora que no está Ares, el amor está desequilibrado y si no hacemos algo por liberar a Ares, después de todas las orgías masivas que se avecinan, vendrán crímenes pasionales, suicidios y finalmente el amor desaparecerá para siempre.

Eso no lo podemos permitir Xena, tenemos que hacer algo.

Deja que la gente se divierta Gabrielle, ayudaremos justo después de la orgías masivas -señalé sin yo misma comprender porque había dicho eso-

¡Eres un animal Xena! -señaló Gabrielle molesta-

Era una broma Gab -exclamé a sus espaldas-

¡Eres una tonta Xena! -señaló Afrodita decepcionada-

¿Y tú eres rubia y eso qué?

¿Es qué no te has dado de cuenta?

¿Cuenta de qué?

No me sorprendería si Gabrielle decidiese alejarse de ti.

¿Y ahora qué demonios hice?

Es lo que no haces Xena.

Pues explícame maldita sea, ¿por qué ella siempre me trata mal?, ¿por qué le ofende todo lo que le digo? ¿Por qué no permite que me le acerque? ¿Por qué me rechaza?

Eso es algo de lo que debes darte cuenta tú sola Xena, no lo tomes a mal pero pensé que tenías más sesos en esa cabezota tuya.

Ya estuvo bien, ya basta, estoy harta de ella y de ti, déjenme en paz las dos.

Me voy, pero debes ver más allá de lo que ves, pensar menos y actuar más, analizar todo como cuando estás en batalla y ahí encontrarás tu respuesta y espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que no pierdas a Gabrielle.

Acto seguido Afrodita desapareció y se oyó reverberar su voz que decía:

¡VER MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE VES, ANALIZAR COMO EN BATALLA!

¿Ver más allá de lo qué veo?

Finalmente me dirigí a la cama a dormir, rato después llegó Gabrielle.

¿Xena? -preguntó sentándose a mi lado-

¿Qué sucede Gabrielle? -pregunto incorporándome-

¿Puedo dormir contigo?

¿Dormir conmigo? -pregunté sin entender cuando escuché la voz de Afrodita PENSAR MENOS Y ACTUAR MÁS.- De acuerdo Gab.

Me hice a un lado y ella se puso delante de mí.

¿Xena?

¿Qué sucede? -Pregunté adormilada-

¿Te molestaría abrazarme?

En lo absoluto -sonreí antes de colocar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Gracias Xena, no sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.

¡Cuándo quieras Gab! -sonreí y ella se quedó dormida-

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Finalmente amaneció y desperté con la mano de Gabrielle posada en mi entrepierna y al darme cuenta de ello, me palpitó en respuesta a la presión. Tenía que mover esa mano de ahí sin despertar a Gab, ¿pero como diantres?

Tomé su mano y cuando iba a medio camino de retirarla ella la movió y tiró de mi cuello aproximando mi cara a la suya. Ahora estaba más incómoda que antes y ella continuaba plácidamente dormida.

¡Pues bueno!, Será mejor no moverme -pensé resignada- cuando sentí una de sus piernas colocarse entre las mías y su rodilla ejerciendo una agonizantemente presión en mi entrepierna. Mi sexo palpitó en respuesta y mi garganta emitió un gemido ahogado. Y justo cuando pensé que no podía estar en posición más comprometedora; Gabrielle se movió hacia arriba presionando más mi entrepierna y dejando mi cara a la altura de sus senos. Y encima de todo eso, su olor, el olor de la disposición, si en algún momento necesitaba autocontrol era ahora, mi parte animal reaccionaba a los estímulos y aquel invitante olor no me hacía fácil lidiar con ella.

Tú puedes Xena -me decía a mi misma mientras gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por mi rostro- has estado en situaciones peores.

_¡Hazlo ya! ¿Qué esperas?_ -mi parte animal sin duda era exigente-

¡No, ella es mi amiga!, Además está dormida.

_Mejor así, no se entera de nada._

¡No!, ella no merece eso.

_¿Entonces qué quieres, una noche de bodas? Ahí está y más que dispuesta... siente ese olor, ¿te da vértigo?, ¿Te inquieta? Sólo tócala._

Es demasiado, no puedo, no quiero cambiar las cosas entre nosotras... no puedo fallarle de esa forma -y sin embargo mi mano ya se dirigía a ella-

_Muerde su cuello, siente su suavidad, su sabor..._

¡Sí, su sabor! -mi mano había ido a parar al estómago de Gabrielle y ahora dirigía mi cabeza a su cuello...

Esa curva tan invitante, su mentón parecía tallado por los mismos dioses, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de olvidar nuestra amistad y satisfacer mi animalesco ser, cuando... Gabrielle despertó.

-¡Hola! -sonreí con las pupilas oscurecidas por el deseo y el rostro lleno de sudor-  
-¿Xena qué haces? -Peguntó extrañada.-

-¡Yo nada! -apenas y pude hablar- sólo quería levantarme sin despertarte.

-Oh -y de pronto Gabrielle fue consciente de la posición de su cuerpo- ¿Cómo demonios me dices que no haces nada? -enseguida me dio una bofetada y se levantó de las pieles-.

-¡No puedo creerlo Xena! -vociferaba mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos y daba vueltas en círculo-.

-Yo no hacía nada Gabrielle, créeme.

-¡Claro Xena!, ¿Entonces por qué estabas sudando y tan cerca de mí?

Pues porque tú te mueves mucho, ¡yo no hice nada!

¿Y ahora me vas a decir que fui yo la que se propasó?

¿Pues la rodilla de quién estaba en la entrepierna de quien? -pregunté irónica y molesta-.

-¡Por los dioses Xena estaba dormida!

-¡Yo sé Gab!, pero debes confiar en mí, yo jamás te hubiese hecho nada...

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Insinúas que no soy atractiva? ¿Soy muy poca cosa para ti?

-No Gabrielle, eres muy atractiva y no te considero poca cosa para mí, ¡estás bien! De hecho mejor que bien.

-¿Entonces estás admitiendo que tus intenciones si eran propasarte?

-No Gab, eres como mi hermana.

¿Y te propasas con tus hermanas?

-No Gab, es que no entiendes, no me gustas de esa forma.

-¿Y por qué no, por qué no tengo un trozo de carne colgando entre las piernas?

-No Gab, yo he estado con chicas...

-Pero yo no estoy a la altura de esas "chicas", claro, es obvio, Lao Ma, Cleopatra... ¿qué es una Reina de las Amazonas comparada con cualquiera de tus conquistas? -acto seguido se fue molesta-.

-Dime Gabrielle... porque veo que no hay nada que pueda decir que te tranquilice... ¿cuál es la respuesta que quieres obtener? -pregunté corriendo tras ella y deteniéndola de la muñeca.

-¡La verdad Xena, la verdad es la única respuesta que quiero y que aceptaré!

-Pues bien, la de hace rato fue una situación embarazosa y sí, no puedo negar que mis sentidos se obnubilaron por... porque ya hace un considerable tiempo que no estoy con alguien... pero jamás, de ningún modo haría algo que te lastimara, porque eres mi amiga, mi compañera.

-¿Me quieres? -preguntó mirándome a los ojos-.

-¡Más que a mi vida Gabrielle!

-Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué significo para ti?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana, eres mi alma gemela.

¿Eso es todo? -preguntó con la voz quebrándosele y decepcionada-.

-Pues sí...

-¡Eres una idiota! -gritó, me empujó y siguió caminando-.

Yo me quedé parada pensando en lo que había ocurrido y tratando de encontrar una respuesta al porque de su irritabilidad constante. Todo lo que decía y obraba era tomado a mal y debía haber algo detrás de eso.

Tras un buen rato de no ver a Gabrielle me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, es decir, partir el pan, cortar unas rebanadas de queso y un trozo de carne seca. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada que preparar y por lo tanto no había riesgo de que lo echase a perder. Cuando todo estuvo preparado fui a buscar a Gabrielle y la encontré de rodillas llorando junto al lago. La escena me partió el corazón, sin duda algo andaba mal con ella y me sentía impotente por no saber el porqué de su estado tan lastimero; y por ello mismo, no poder ayudarle.

-¿Acaso fui tan desalmada en mis vidas anteriores que merezca este castigo? -preguntó Gabrielle golpeando el suelo con los puños-.

-¿Por qué demonios estoy enamorada de una persona que está tan absorta en si misma que difícilmente se da cuenta que existo? -preguntó doblándose del dolor y con las lágrimas corriendo a raudales por sus mejillas-.

Quise acercarme a ella pero no quería discutir de nuevo ni que se diese cuenta de que la vi en ese estado tan vulnerable. Por lo que mejor me fui de ahí y me senté a comer. Sin embargo por mi mente rondaban las palabras que Gabrielle pronunciase. No podía dejar de pensar en quien era aquel desalmado que no correspondía al amor de mi mejor amiga, sin duda era un imbécil por no darse cuenta de lo que se le ofrecía. Sólo una persona con la inteligencia menor a la de un animal despreciaría ese ángel de mujer.

-Hola -saludó Gabrielle sin mucho ánimo y con los ojos enrojecidos-.

-¡Hola Gab! -sonreí y me moví para sentarme a su lado- estaba pensando...

-¡Vaya, eso es un avance! -sonrió Gabrielle mientras tomaba el emparedado de carne seca y queso-.

-¡Graciosa!... pues como te decía, pensé que sería bueno rentar habitaciones separadas al llegar a la aldea... ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿Tantas son tus ansias por deshacerte de mí? -preguntó con la voz quebrándosele y apurando el bocado del emparedado que acababa de morder-.

-No Gab, es que pienso que sería bueno darnos un tiempo para pensar...

-Pues yo no quiero pensar, pensar es lo único que hago siempre, yo quiero actuar.

-¿Actuar? -pregunté desconcertada-.

-Sí, actuar -dijo mientras dejaba el emparedado a un lado y se precipitaba sobre mí-.

Cuando estuve con la espalda sobre el suelo y ella a escasos centímetros de mis labios comprendí que realmente necesitaba actuar.

-¿E... estás segura? -pregunté sorprendida-.

-Ja, ja, ja. Mira tu rostro -sonrió antes de levantarse de encima de mi- parecía que estuvieses siendo violada.

-Pues técnicamente... además tú hubieses reaccionado igual.

-Claro que no Xena, yo tengo control sobre mi persona -señaló arreglándose el cabello-.

-¿Ah sí? -pregunté enarcando una ceja-.

¡Sí! -señaló muy segura de sí misma-.

Entonces tiré de ella para colocarla sobre mis piernas y cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca de los míos, hablé.

-¿Entonces, qué tan controlada estás ahora bardo? -pregunté acercándome y pude notar como cerró los ojos, se estremeció al sentir mi aliento y acercó sus labios entreabriéndolos-. Ja, ja, ja, sí, veo de que hablas, demasiado autocontrol.

-¡Eres una tonta Xena! -señaló molesta y tratando de levantarse-.

-Sí, es evidente que tú piensas eso -señalé sujetándola de la cadera para impedir que se levantase-.

-¡Déjame ir Xena, eres una imbécil! -señaló golpeándome en los hombros-.

-No te voy a dejar ir porque sé que me necesitas Gab, y esta es la dinámica, mientras me necesites, aunque no me quieras contigo, voy a estar ahí y cuando no me necesites puedo dejarte tranquila, pero nunca antes.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te necesito? -preguntó viéndome a los ojos con ira-.

-Tú, tu actitud, tus desdenes, el hecho de que ya no sonríes, que siempre estás molesta... ¿quieres que continúe?

-No, tienes razón, no soy yo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no te necesito, de hecho, eres tú quien me hace daño -señaló levantándose, aprovechando el hecho de que con su confesión las fuerzas me abandonaron-.

-¡Perdóname Gab, no tenía idea! -señalé tratando de retener las lágrimas, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que era imposible me dispuse a caminar un rato por el bosque.

Finalmente media marca de vela después regresé ya más calmada y vi que Gabrielle ya había recogido todo.

-¿Lista? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, como si ninguna pelea hubiese acontecido-.

-¡Claro! -sonreí y monté a Argo- si nos apuramos, al caer la noche estaremos llegando al pueblo.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Sabes?, creo que si ambas montamos a Argo, podremos ahorrarnos mucho tiempo...

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿me ayudas a subir? -preguntó extendiéndome la mano-.

-Por supuesto -sonreí tirando de ella y colocándola detrás de mí-.

Finalmente con las dos sobre Argo, y admitiendo que forcé un poco a mi yegua, llegamos a la siguiente aldea ahorrándonos unos cuantas marcas de vela. De hecho, apenas se ponía el sol cuando ya habíamos dado con una buena posada y claro está, un buen establo con mucha comida para consentir a Argo.

-Pues bien, ¿lo de siempre? -pregunta Gabrielle refiriéndose a que ella hace las negociaciones y yo me dirijo a asear a Argo-.

-¡Lo de siempre! -sonrío- ¡ah!... Gab, recuerda, dos habitaciones.

-Dos habitaciones, lo anoto -sonrió y se introdujo a la posada-.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí al establo a congraciarme con Argo, ya que seguramente no estaba nada contenta por haberle obligado a trotar con más peso al que está acostumbrada.

-¡Hola preciosa! -dije al entrar al establo-.

De pronto, de una nube de humo apareció Afrodita.

-¡Gracias Xena, sabía que en el fondo me amabas!

-¡Le hablaba a Argo! -exclamé sin siquiera voltear a verla y disponiéndome a cepillar a Argo-.

-¿Con un caballo?, pues bueno, en gustos se rompen géneros...

-No es eso... es... piensa lo que quieras.

-Ahora comprendo... pobre Gab, sin duda no tiene oportunidad alguna. -exclamó lo último de manera casi inaudible, pero no para mi agudo oído-.

-¿Qué? -pregunté dejando de cepillar a Argo-.

-Que está muy bonita tu yegua, aunque sigo sin comprender que le ves... oh, ya sé, es porque nunca te molesta con sus incesantes pláticas, obvio.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? -pregunté retornando a mi faena de cepillar a Argo-.

-Ah, el asunto es este... ¡eres una imbécil Xena! -exclamó molesta la Diosa del Amor sentándose en una silla que hizo aparecer de forma mágica-.

-Obviamente para Gabrielle y para ti lo soy -musité sin tomar la menor atención a sus palabras-.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de nada? ¿De lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

-Sí, no sé si lo recuerdes pero ya nos molestaste anteriormente para enterarnos de lo que estaba aconteciendo. -señalé quitando la silla de montar a Argo-.

-No es eso boba... ¡y a propósito! ¿Cuándo tienes planeado hacer algo para liberar a Ares? -inquirió mientras limaba sus uñas-.

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo. -expuse colocando mi mano en el mentón, como si realmente fuese una decisión difícil de tomar-.

-¡Xena, esto no es un juego, estamos hablando de emociones humanas y de una que es más que turbulenta en realidad... verdaderamente preciso, no, exijo que Ares vuelva... ¿sabes la sobrepoblación que se generará?

-Los ejércitos últimamente están escasos de gente joven -exclamé saliendo del establo-.

-¡No princesita, yo te he ayudado mucho y ahora tú tienes que ayudarme! -señaló molesta apareciendo delante de mí-.

-¿Me has ayudado?... si mal no recuerdo, me has metido en sinfín de problema y te has metido y yo los he tenido que resolver.

-Está bien, échamelo en cara, no esperaba menos de ti... pero entonces, ayúdame por Gabrielle, ella está desequilibrada emocionalmente.

-¿Estás diciendo que Gab está loca? -pregunté molesta-.

-No Xena, ella, como cualquiera... que tenga corazón y sangre en las venas, está siendo afectada por la falta de una contraparte emocional al amor.

-¡Pues yo no he sentido ningún cambio en mi! -señalé frunciendo el seño-.

-Por eso dije que cualquiera con corazón y sangre en las venas -exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco-.

-¡Óyeme!

-¡No, óyeme tú a mi Princesa!... ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de los bruscos cambios de humor de Gabrielle?... ¡pero qué tonta, me olvidé que Gabrielle no eres tú y como no eres tú, no te interesa saber nada de ella! -exclamó encolerizada-.

-Claro que me importa, pero ella nunca me dice nada, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla si no sé qué es lo que tiene, si no comparte sus cosas conmigo?

-¡Escuchándola! -vociferó-.

-¿Eres tonta o no hablas español? Nunca me habla.

-La tonta eres tú, yo te dije escuchándola, no oyéndola.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Me perdonas pero hay una gran diferencia, oír es poner atención a las palabras que ella pronuncia, escucharla es interpretar sus silencios, sus movimientos, su mirada, dejar lo que estás haciendo y poner tus cinco sentidos en ella.

-Pues, creo que tienes razón, últimamente se molesta mucho, luego está sonriente, rato después bromea y más tarde se molesta de nuevo... yo creí que eso era normal por la falta de... de... bueno, como no hemos combatido con nadie y... hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo separadas como para poder... tú sabes.

-No seas tonta Xena, Gab no echa de menos el sexo... porque no puedes echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido.

-¿Algo que nunca has tenido? -pregunté a una ya desaparecida Afrodita-.

Con esa frase rondando por mi cabeza entré a la posada y vi a Gabrielle sentada en una mesa cenando.

-¿Conseguiste un buen precio? -pregunté sentándome a su lado e ignorando los susurros que se desataron con mi llegada-.

-Sí, pero te tengo una mala noticia, sólo quedaba una habitación -señaló sin dejar de comer-.

¡No importa! -sonreí-.

-¿Quieres cenar? -preguntó mordiendo lo que parecía ser un trozo de carne de venado en salsa de ciruelas-. ¡La comida está deliciosa! -exclamó mientras con su mano me daba una uva en la boca-.

-Creo que una jarra de oporto está bien por el momento -musité tras comerme la uva-.

-¡Sabía que dirías eso y me he adelantado!- sonrió mostrándome la jarra-.

-¡Qué bien me conoces Gabrielle! -sonreí-.

-No es que te conozca bien, es que eres muy predecible -señaló dándole una mordida al pan negro-.

-¡Yo no soy predecible!

-¿Ah no?, ¡Pruébalo! -me retó con una sonrisa sardónica-.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -inquirí alzando la ceja, mostrándome segura-.

-¡Bésame! -exclamó aproximándose a mí y viéndome a los ojos como esperando mi reacción-.

-¿Así de fácil? -pregunté fingiéndome segura, cuando la realidad era que las piernas me habían temblado y las manos me comenzaban a sudar-.

-Sí, sólo eso -sonrío aproximándose más a mí-.

Entonces me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla.

-¡Listo! -sonreí-.

-¡Eres una tonta! -exclamo retirándose del lugar sin terminar siquiera de cenar-.

En cuanto se fue, se desató una ola de cuchicheos que no tardé en acallar con una mirada furibunda que di a todo el mundo alrededor. Nuevamente se había molestado conmigo y otra vez volvía a denominarme tonta. Debo admitir que eso comenzaba a fastidiarme, y en esta ocasión no ardían precisamente en deseos de salir corriendo tras ella y pedirle perdón. Así que me quedé ahí hasta que terminé mi jarra y otras dos jarras. Finalmente cuando ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie en las mesas, me dispuse a dirigirme a mi habitación y al pasar junto al recepcionista, vi que estaba atendiendo a unos huéspedes de última hora.

-Queremos tres habitaciones por favor -señaló el que parecía ser el padre de aquella extensa familia, conformada por su esposa, dos hijos y dos hijas-.

-Sí, está bien, tenemos muchas habitaciones desocupadas -señaló la encargada de aquella posada-.

Me asombré, Gabrielle me había mentido, pero ¿por qué?... ¿no se suponía que estaba fastidiada de mí? ¿Que yo era una tonta?

De pronto el sueño se apoderó de mí y decidí que no valía la pena pensar más en ello y como pude, subí las escaleras para darme cuenta que de todo el conjunto de puertas que había, no tenía ni idea en cuál de ellas estaba Gabrielle. ¿Y cómo habría de averiguarlo? De la forma en que todo borracho sin sentido del respeto a los demás... ¡abriéndolas de una por una!

Abrí la primera puerta e interrumpí lo que parecía ser un trío.

-Perdón, hic, me equivoqué de cuarto, ustedes sigan, van muy bien.

La segunda puerta tampoco era la correcta, pues en el interior de esta un hombre en calzoncillos de cuero era azotado por una mujer que sostenía un látigo y también vestía de cuero negro.

-Ups, lo siento, cuarto equivocado.

Finalmente tras interrumpir un dueto homosexual, una orgía y ver bailar a un hombre vestido de mujer, di con la puerta correcta. Ahí estaba Gab, dormida en la única cama de la habitación. Dormía tan plácidamente que yo traté de no hacer ruido... pero recordemos que estaba ebria, así que tras tropezar con una mesita, tirar un vaso con agua y caer de bruces al suelo, me incorporé, me quité la armadura y "delicadamente" la arrojé contra el armario dando como resultado un ruido que hubiese despertado hasta a la Bella Durmiente... preocupada voltee a ver a Gabrielle y ella seguía dormida. Me introduje a la cama y me dispuse a dormir... sin embargo, el sueño me había abandonado.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

* * *

Gab, Gabby, Gabrielle -insistí hablándole con mi agradable aliento alcohólico a la cara-

Gab, Gabrielle -finalmente le tapé la nariz y acto seguido despertó, casi ahogándose-.

¿Qué pasa Xena? -me preguntó comprensiva tras recuperar el aire-.

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? -pregunté viéndola a los ojos-.

¡No, yo tampoco puedo dormir! -sonrió-.

Te quiero Gabrielle -le dije tomando su mentón entre mi dedo pulgar e índice- ¡perdóname por ser tan bruta! -le dije llorando y abrazándome a ella-.

No Xena, perdóname tú a mí, tú no has hecho nada malo, es sólo que yo no estoy bien conmigo misma.

¿Entonces no crees que sea inhumana y desalmada y tonta e idiota? -pregunté viéndola a los ojos-

No, no creo que seas nada de eso, eres una persona maravillosa que vale mucho la pena y a veces digo cosas que no siento, por no decir cosas que sí siento -sonrió tiernamente mientras enjugaba mis lágrimas-.

Afrodita dijo que estabas mal, ¿es cierto eso? -pregunté sin dejar de abrazarla-.

Sí, en cierto modo estoy mal y por otro estoy perfecta y por otro lado muero porque no muero -sonrió estrechando más nuestro abrazo-.

Creo que debemos rescatar a Ares lo más pronto posible -señalé decidida-.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor, aunque yo no he visto nada de lo que Afrodita dijo que sucedería.

¡Pues yo vi muchas cosas antes de llegar aquí! -sonreí socarrona- además, creo que esto apenas comienza y que tú has sido de las primeras afectadas porque eres muy sensible.

Hubo un cómodo silencio, las dos abrazadas, sólo nuestras respiraciones se oían, de pronto Gab habló.

Xena, tengo que decirte algo, muy importante y... ya no puedo más, no quiero que nada con respecto a nosotras cambie, pero si quieres alejarte después de lo que voy a decirte, no voy a culparte, es muy comprensible... la razón por la que estoy irritable y tan irascible es porque... pues veras... Xena yo, yo te...

No pude oír más, el sueño me venció y quedé dormida pesadamente.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Gabrielle no estaba en la cama, estaba yo sola, bueno, yo y una tremenda resaca que me atormentaba terriblemente oprimiéndome la cabeza como si un elefante caminara sobre ella.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, vi una tina con agua caliente y no dudé en lo absoluto en introducirme a ella. Se sentía deliciosa el agua, que casi olvido que la boca me sabía a cenicero y en la cabeza tenía miles de sacos de polvo negro encendido. Me sumergí hasta taparme y me quedé así hasta que necesite respirar, al resurgir noté que estaba Gabrielle a mi lado.

¡Xena! -se notaba preocupada- este, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Afrodita de las... orgías?

¡Sí! ¿Por qué?

Pues es que... toda la posada está... mmm, ¿cómo decirlo? ¡La posada parece una bacanal!, hay masas de cuerpos desnudos por todas partes, en las escaleras, en el pasillo, en la cocina, en las mesas. Apenas y se rozan y no pasan más de dos segundos cuando ya están haciéndolo...

Entonces entramos a la primera etapa, las orgías, si tan sólo supiésemos que hacer para evitar... ¿Gab, qué haces? -pregunté al ver la forma en que me miraba mientras se quitaba la ropa y se introducía a la tina.

¡Tomo una ducha! -señaló ya dentro de la tina-.

Oh, pues qué bien porque ya te hacía falta -bromeé, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo-.

Sí, estoy muy sucia -habló con la voz ronca y yo me estremecí-. Tal vez tú pudieras ayudar a enjabonarme -señaló sugestiva aproximándose a mí y extendiéndome con una mano el jabón y con la otra el estropajo-.

Sí, será un placer -sonreí nerviosa-.

¡Mmm, qué rico se siente! -gimió y aproximó su espalda contra mi pecho-.

Sí, el agua está deliciosa -susurré por miedo a que mi voz delatara el nerviosismo que me invadía-.

¡Riquísima! -exclamó acariciando mis piernas-.

¡Eh, Gab!... estaba pen... pensando que -ella se había volteado y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales se notaba la inconfundible seña del deseo-. ¡Gabrielle, somos amigas! -traté de explicarle mientras se aproximaba a mí y comenzaba a besar mi cuello y ponía agonizantemente cerca su cuerpo del mío- y las amigas no hacen esto. -Insistía tratando de calmarla mientras sentía sus senos contra los míos y su abdomen pegado a mi centro- Y aum -ahogué un gemido al sentir su mano recorrer mi costado hasta mis senos-.

¿Realmente quieres que pare? -preguntó sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí y de inmediato me estremecí al sentir su caliente humedad en mis muslos-.

¡Yo... yo! -vaya me sorprendía tanta elocuencia de mi parte-.

¡Yo creo que podemos pasarla muy bien! -sonrío con una expresión de libido tal que sentí como mi corazón se agitaba dentro de mi pecho y el torrente que comenzaba a salir de mi interior-.

Pe, pe, pero yo, yo... yo... tú...

¡Shhh, no hables, sólo siente! -me dijo aproximándose a mí y mordiendo mi labio inferior-.

Definitivamente yo no estoy hecha de piedra y si algo así estaba pasando, lo más lógico era continuar. Podía sentirla estremecerse respondiendo a mis caricias, vibrando con cada roce y exteriorizando gemidos de placer, yo no podía pensar, la suavidad de su piel su sabor, me nublaban el juicio, finalmente dirigí mi mano a su entrepierna, comencé a acariciar su clítoris.

¡Xe... Xena, házmelo ya, quiero que me hagas tuya, que seas la primera -musitó a mi oído antes de morderlo-.

Entonces mi cerebro recordó aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la Diosa del Amor y al aunarlas con las de Gabrielle, al fin comprendí que era virgen y no pude seguir. A pesar de que estaba ardiendo y las manos de Gabrielle acariciaban mis senos.

Gabrielle basta -exclamé sosteniendo sus manos- no hagamos algo de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos.

Tienes razón -exclamó Gabrielle volviendo a ser ella misma-. Perdón, soy una tonta, no sé que me... ¡qué vergüenza!

No te preocupes, todo está bien -dije mientras salía de la tina y me colocaba una toalla- voy a preparar las cosas para marcharnos a rescatar a Ares -señalé saliendo del baño-.

_¿Acaso eres tonta?... no hay quien le den pan y llore, hace meses que no tienes sexo ¿y ahora que se te ofrece lo rechazas? Y no me salgas con la estupidez de que ella no se lo merece. Ya está demasiado grandecita para saber si quiere o no hacerlo_ -de nuevo mi parte animal me atormentaba-.

Ya cállate maldita sea, ella es mi amiga y no es justo que por un desequilibrio emocional lo hagamos, no es correcto, no de esa forma -debatía conmigo misma mientras buscaba mi ropa-.

_¿Y de qué forma entonces? ¡Admítelo, te hierve la sangre cuando la ves, te la pasas imaginando como será el día en que la poseas, te excita su aroma y no me refiero a últimamente!  
_  
Eso no es verdad, yo no pienso en ella de otra forma más que como mi mejor amiga. -expuse mientras me vestía-.

_No digas estupideces, recuerda que somos una misma persona y sé que desde hace mucho que la deseas. ¿A quién crees que engañas? Puedes engañar a todos, menos a ti misma. Admítelo.  
_  
No voy a admitir algo que no es cierto -murmuré mientras me colocaba la armadura-.

_¡Admítelo!  
_  
No

_¡Admítelo!  
_  
No, demonios

_¡Admítelo!  
_  
Está bien, lo admito, amo a Gabrielle. -grité esto último y para mi sorpresa, delante de mí estaba Afrodita-.

¡Cielos, espera que ella se entere de esto! -exclamó la diosa con una sonrisa en los labios-.

No, ella no se va a enterar de nada, porque nadie, ¿me oíste? Nadie le va a decir nada.

No seas tonta Xena, tienes que decírselo, es por el bien de ambas.

¡No quiero que me deje!, tengo miedo de perderla..., si yo... si yo la pierdo no sé qué haría Dita -sollozo, mientras las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.-

Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, esta es la cosa, las personas que son más susceptibles al desastre que se avecina, son aquellas que ocultan sus sentimientos, porque lo oculto siempre saldrá a la luz y se hará más grande, así que díselo ya. Es la única forma en que se harán inmunes a los efectos.

¡Es que no es así de sencillo Afrodita, sería más fácil si hubiera una forma de saber que ella me corresponde! -expuse sentándome en la cama y escondiendo la cara entre las manos-.  
¿Y la palabra de una diosa, de la diosa del Amor quien sabe y conoce todo al respecto no te vasta? -preguntó haciendo ademanes exagerados-.

¡No es que no confíe en ti... lo que pasa es que... no confío en ti!

Pues bien ¿entonces qué sugieres?, -pregunta exasperada-.

Tal vez si pudiese saber lo que piensa...

¿Estás segura?

¡Sí, creo que esa sería la solución!

¿Y qué hay de la Xena intuitiva, la perspicaz, la que detecta a un enemigo tan sólo por el latido de su corazón? ¿Eso no te sirve? -pregunta sentándose a mi lado-.

¡No con Gabrielle!, ella es muy complicada, compleja, diversa, los tipos con los que me enfrento son siempre iguales, siempre con un solo objetivo en la mente y Gabrielle es tan... ¡Gab es tan ella misma que me asombra, me maravilla! -exclamo con una sonrisa en los labios-.

Pues sí realmente crees que el saber lo que piensa ayudará... yo puedo ayudarte con eso. ¡Sólo pídelo! -sugirió presuntuosa-.

¿Yo?, ¿pedirle algo a un dios?

No, no a un dios, a una amiga -señaló con una sonrisa tierna-.

Entonces, como amiga, te pido que me concedas el don de escuchar lo que Gabrielle está pensando.

Trato hecho -me dio un apretón de manos- ¡ya está!

¿Eso es todo? -pregunté al no ver algo mágico como era su estilo-.

Pues claro ¿qué esperabas espejos y humo... serpentinas tal vez?

No, bueno... ¿pero estás segura que funciona?

¡Probémoslo! -exclamó desapareciendo justo cuando Gabrielle salió del baño-.

Ella salió con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y muy centrada en lo que hacía.

_Maldita sea, eres una tonta..._

¿Qué? -pregunté sorprendida-.

No he dicho nada -contestó desconcertada-.

Ah, lo siento -mostré una media sonrisa al descubrir que realmente funcionaba mi recién regalado don-.

_¡Claro!, típico, la cama no está tendida y no ha recogido el desastre que causó anoche... seguramente está esperando que yo lo recoja... claro, parte de ser su asistente es ser su sirviente.  
_  
¡Lo siento Gab, no he recogido, pero te juro que ahora iba a empezar a hacerlo!-. Sonreí nerviosa y apenada-.

¡No te preocupes, yo lo hago! -sonrió ella-.

No, es más, ya lo estoy haciendo -señalé mientras tendía la cama-.

_¡Vaya!, ya era hora de que la princesita hiciese algo. Y seguramente ha de creer que se lo voy a agradecer cuando ella fue la que hizo todo este desorden._

¡Ya terminé! -sonreí al acomodar el vaso en la mesita que acababa de recoger, tras haber recogido todo el desastre que causé y viendo la cama tendida-.

Muchas gracias Xena, no te hubieras molestado -sonrío Gabrielle ya vestida-.

¡Pues bien!, ¿nos vamos?

¡Claro!

Al salir de la posada me dirigí al establo por Argo, le acomodé la silla, tras asegurarme que estaba bien sujeta coloqué el resto de las cosas y finalmente salimos.

¡Pues nos espera un largo viaje! -sonreí a Gabrielle antes de montar a Argo-.

¡Sí, un largo viaje!

_¡Claro, como ella siempre viaja en Argo! ¿Y a Gabrielle qué?... que se la lleve el cuerno, "ella que camine detrás de mí y mi caballo, yo la poderosa Princesa Guerrera no comparto mi caballo porque me lo ensucias"._

¿Oye Gab?

¿Si, qué pasa? -preguntó desconcertada-.

¿Por qué no montas tú a Argo?, yo... me siento de humor para caminar -señalé bajándome de mi yegua-.

¡No Xena, caminar está bien para mí! -exclamó con una sonrisa-.

¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta! -sentencié mostrando mi ya famosa media sonrisa-.

¡Pues si eso te hace feliz! -sonrío y la ayudé a subir al caballo-.

Todo el camino Gabrielle estuvo muy pensativa, lo cual me brindaba mucha información de vital importancia. Como el hecho de que detestaba que yo nunca ayudase con la preparación de los alimentos, que nunca compartiera mis planes con ella suponiendo que ella los daba por hecho, que no le pidiese su opinión... entre otro múltiples defectos que jamás me había dado cuenta que tenía porque nunca me los había señalado.

Y sin embargo, no había indicios siquiera de que ella me viese de otra forma más que como su amiga.

Ya estoy aburrida, ¿cuánto faltará para que lleguemos?

Está muy lejos Gab, hoy acamparemos bajo las estrellas -sonreí-.

Ella mostró una cara de resignación tal, que me enterneció.

Al caer la noche nos detuvimos cerca de una cueva, misma que sería nuestra guarida esa noche. Gabrielle lo primero que hizo al descender de Argo fue estirar las piernas y dar una pequeña caminata por los alrededores. Yo en cambio tendí nuestras camas, acondicioné una hoguera y preparé un poco de sopa de nabo (en nada parecida a la que nos preparase Joxer).

Media marca de vela después la cena estaba lista y gracias a mi meticulosa observación, había logrado que al menos se aproximase un poco a la sazón de Gab. En eso se soltó un tremendo aguacero y Gabrielle no aparecía por ningún lado, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme. Finalmente, cuando me disponía a salir a buscarla, llegó ésta hecha un desastre, escurriendo agua a raudales cual cascada.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -pregunté preocupada aproximándome a ella-.

Porque perdí la noción del tiempo -expuso exprimiéndose el cabello-.

_¡Aja!, ¡Estabas muy entretenida brindando placer a tu entrepierna, no te hagas!_

Me sonrojé ante los pensamientos de Gabrielle y no pude verle a los ojos.

¡Pues espero te hayas divertido! -sonreí al imaginarme la candente escena y la incomodidad de Gab si supiese que puedo oír lo que piensa-.

¡Sí, demasiado! -sonrió quitándose la blusa y dándome la espalda-.

¡Toma! -indiqué extendiéndole una manta seca-.

¡Gracias! -sonrió al mismo tiempo que volteaba para tomar la manta, dejándome ver sus senos y no pude evitar quedarme absorta-.

_¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?..._

Eh, ¡voy a servir la cena! -sonreí nerviosa dándome cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer-.

Finalmente, parada frente al caldero repleto de sopa de nabo, quise sumergir en el mi cara para ocultar mi sonrojo por mi falta de discreción.

¿Qué cenaremos? -preguntó a mi espalda y pude sentir su aliento en mi nuca, lo cual me hizo estremecer-.

Sopa de nabo -sonreí dándole el cuenco y al rozar su mano, una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo hasta el último rincón-.

No supe en qué momento comencé a sentirlo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la deseo tanto que podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y ella sin embargo, es tan estoica que no nota que me derrito cuando se para a mi lado, cuando me abraza, cuando me ve a los ojos con su actitud de disculpa.

En ocasiones me imagino que me posee salvajemente. Me toma en sus brazos y me arroja contra las pieles que yacen en el suelo, mete su lengua en mi boca y destroza mis vestimentas mientras me mira con la misma pasión con que observa el campo de batalla y sus usualmente inexpresivos y fríos ojos toman un matiz nunca antes vislumbrado por mí, pero sí por aquellos, los afortunados que han sido merecedores de su deseo y su lujuria.

¿Gab, qué escribes? -me pregunta arrojando la armadura antes de acostarse en las pieles.-

Nada, trato de escribir un relato de ficción -sonrío y ella también-.

Ya es tarde, y mañana continuaremos nuestro camino a rescatar a Ares, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir? -pregunta mostrándome su media sonrisa que me vuelve loca-.

Mmm, ¡sólo un momento! -sonrío mientras enrollo mi pergamino y lo meto al morral, junto con el resto-.

Me acuesto en las pieles, Xena parece estar dormida, me quito las dagas y las coloco a mi lado. Volteo a ver a Xena y de nuevo me imagino que ella abre los ojos y se lanza sobre mí. ¡No sé porque sigo pensando esas tonterías!, Xena jamás me vería de otra forma que no sea como su amiga, "su hermana", la detesto tanto cuando dice esas palabras...

¿Por qué demonios no le resulto atractiva?... digo, no es porque se trate de mi, pero tengo buen cuerpo, me mato horas entrenando para estar excelente y no ha hecho ni un solo comentario al respecto... me le insinúo sutilmente y no reacciona, parece que fuese de piedra, diablos, me estoy desquiciando.

Ella se mueve en su cama, me acuesto y trato de dormir. ¡Cuánto desearía que me abrazara! Y de pronto, de la nada, un brazo rodea mi cintura y yo creo estar soñando.

Ha amanecido, extiendo la mano sólo para comprobar que su manta está vacía, me despierto, estiro los brazos y me incorporo. Está cargando las alforjas en Argo, la veo de espaldas y concentro mi atención en su trasero, después sus largos y fuertes brazos, de nuevo me sumerjo en mis fantasías y estoy detrás de ella besándole, lamiéndole el cuello. Aprieto mis pechos contra su espalda y tiembla en respuesta a mis caricias.

¡Gab, un poco de ayuda no me caería mal! -la escucho algo turbada, con la voz ronca y temblorosa-.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta no he hecho ruido? -pregunté recogiendo las mantas de ambas-.

Por tu respiración -sonrió y no sé porque, pero noté un tono de burla en su voz, como si supiese algo más-.

Le extiendo las pieles tras haberlas enrollado y ella las amarra bien.

¿Sabes a dónde vamos? -pregunto recargando la espalda en Argo y viendo a Xena a los ojos-.

Sí, hay un grupo con las características que Afrodita nos indicó, en territorio galo. ¡Ya sabes cómo es esa gente! -sonríe y siento que la fuerza de las piernas me abandona-.

Pues bien -dice montando a Argo- ¡andando! -ahora extiende su mano y tira de mí-.

Durante todo el camino no dejo de imaginar las mil y una formas en que deseo que Xena me posea. Una corveta en el camino y me acerco de más a ella, la cual tiembla, y se le eriza la piel, está sudando, lo cual me parece extraño, porque el clima está relativamente fresco. No le presto importancia y afianzo mis manos sobre su cintura y siento un pequeño temblor, seguido por un reprimido gemido.

¿Te sientes bien Xena? -pregunto a su oído y de nuevo se estremece y gime-.

¡Estoy bien! -tartamudea, (sin lugar a dudas está nerviosa)- ¿sabes?... creo que sería mejor que caminara un poco, estoy algo mareada.

¡Si quieres podemos parar! -expreso preocupada-.

No, debemos llegar con Ares lo antes posible -indica seria bajando de Argo-.

_¡Cómo odio a ese maldito infeliz!, ese bastardo me desquicia, siempre tratando de seducirla... seguramente ahora que todos estamos desequilibrados por el amor Xena desea correr a salvarle porque tiene ganas de fornicar con ese cabrón._

De pronto Xena voltea a verme sorprendida, como dubitativa de si realmente soy yo y sonrío.

Ha transcurrido mediodía y Xena permanece callada todo el camino, lo cual no es sorprendente al tratarse de ella, obviamente no aspiraría a miss grandilocuencia; lo extraño, es que me siento más cerca de ella que nunca, como si estuviese compartiendo todo lo que siento sin que se lo mencione... pero no, eso es una tontería, seguramente me estoy haciendo ilusiones de nueva cuenta y ella sólo sigue siendo ella.

¿Cuánto falta Xena? -pregunto bostezando y estirando los brazos-.

Poco, muy poco -señala comprensiva-.

Y... ¿por qué crees que Ares se haya dejado capturar tan fácilmente? -pregunto como si realmente me interesase saber algo de ese aborto de Zeus-.

Porque es un patán que sólo piensa con aquello que tiene entre las piernas -señala molesta, como si estuviese celosa y eso me molesta y me pone celosa a mí-.

_Maldito patán, se cree mucho porque es el tipo de hombres que le gustan a Xena, alto, fornido, moreno, todo un chico malo y yo... ¿qué posibilidades podría tener si soy todo lo contrario comenzando por el sexo?_

¡Ares no me gusta! -la oigo susurrar-.

Finalmente la noche nos ha sorprendido y ni decir de una terrible tormenta que arrecia mientras tratamos de seguir adelante.

¡Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos donde guarecernos! -indica Xena gritando para hacer notar su voz por encima de ese incesante diluvio-.

Al poco rato ambas estamos empapadas y a la entrada de una cueva.

Me quito la ropa que está completamente empapada y se sonroja al verme, mi sexo palpita en respuesta y entonces recuerdo aquella vez en la posada en la que casi se cumple mi fantasía. De pronto regreso al presente y veo que Xena está sudando y con la mirada caída.

¿Qué pasa Xena? -pregunto acercándome a ella sin reparar en mi estado-.

No es nada -sonríe mientras levanta la vista para verme y de nuevo la deja caer-.

Últimamente estás actuando muy raro -sonrío sentándome a su lado en las pieles-.

¡Y tú te has comportado tan normal!

Pues no... Pero.

Los minutos transcurren lenta y agonizantemente profundizando nuestro alejamiento y me es muy incomodo porque por primera vez en el día Gabby se ha quedado sin pensar en nada y únicamente mira el suelo de aquella cueva.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

¿Qué nos pasa Xena? -pregunta tomando mis manos y dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos-.

No lo sé, últimamente no somos las mismas, ¡verás Gabby, yo, yo te quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas y tengo... tengo!...

¡Chicas, qué gusto encontrarlas! -oigo una voz grave y molesta que ya me es conocida-.

¡Joxer! -exclama Gabrielle mientras se esconde detrás de mí al reparar en su estado- ¿cómo diste con nosotras? -pregunta aún a mis espaldas-.

Pues en realidad, andaba por aquí y decidí unirme a mis amigas en una nueva súper aventura. Tú sabes, Joxer corazón de león presiente los problemas.

¡Obvio, tú eres uno de ellos! -mascullo entre dientes y al mismo tiempo siento como Gabrielle se aferra a mí desesperadamente- puedes permitirnos unos segundo -exclamo moviéndome con Gabrielle a mis espaldas-.

¿Pero por qué, Gabby estás bien? -pregunta avanzando hacia nosotras y tratando de ver a Gabrielle-.

Sí, pero necesito unos momentos a solas con Xena -exclama mientas se mueve tirando de mi para evitar que Joxer le vea completamente desnuda-.

¿Segura que te encuentras bien?, estás sudando -exclama sin intención de irse el bastardo ese-.

¡Con un demonio Joxer dejamos en paz un maldito segundo, acaso no te funciona la cabezota! -grito molesta porque mi mejor amiga se encuentra desnuda y no deseo en lo más mínimo que aquel imbécil pueda ver aquel espectacular y fenomenal cuerpo que sólo se muestra así a mis ojos-.

¡Xena! -me recrimina Gabrielle-.

¡Está bien, la que se va al demonio soy yo, lamento haberle gritado a tu amiguito por ahorrarte una vergüenza, pero eso me gano por tratar de ayudarte! -exclamo empujando bruscamente a Gabrielle, dejando de este modo su cuerpo desnudo a los ojos de Joxer-.

¡Xena! -exclama aterrorizada mientras recoge lo más rápido que puede una manta del suelo para cubrirse, yo ignoro esto y salgo de la cueva-.

* * *

Llevo alrededor de media marca de vela vagando por el bosque tratando de tranquilizarme y aún no lo he conseguido.

Ese maldito patán acosador me molesta en lo más recóndito del alma y la muy piruja exhibicionista se le muestra desnuda sin pudor alguno.

¡Ah, es una maldita zorra! -exclamo exacerbada mientras trato de enfocarme y recobrar la calma no sin antes descargar infinidad de golpes sobre un viejo árbol, cuya corteza resentida empieza a ceder ante mis envestidas-.

Está tan caliente que seguramente lo estará haciendo con él en este preciso instante y yo como imbécil golpeando árboles en vez de decirle que la amo con toda mi alma y que no deseo que ese cabrón se le acerque.

¡Eres patética Xena, perdiendo la cabeza por alguien que sólo te ve como mero objeto sexual debido al frenesí baquico que ha desatado la captura de Ares!... no eres más que la primer persona que tiene a mano y por lo tanto, quien desata sus fantasías, nada más que eso.

Finalmente me he tranquilizado y regreso a la cueva empapada pues no ha dejado de llover ni un solo instante.

Al entrar noto la cara de consternación de ambos, cada uno se encuentra tan alejado como les es posible. Finalmente notan mi presencia y se levantan torpemente.

-¡Xena, yo...! -exclama Joxer avanzando hacia mí, acto que detengo con un gesto mientras levanto la mano para indicarle que no dé un paso más.

-¡No pasó nada! -exclama Gabrielle tomando mi mano-.

-No, no quiero saberlo, no tienes por qué darme una explicación -exclamo molesta mientras aparto mi mano de su roce- eres adulta y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca.

-¡Xena por favor no me trates así! -solloza abrazándose a sí misma-.

Chicas, creo que yo me... mejor me voy -indica Joxer sin saber que hacer-.

Tú no te vas Joxer, nadie se va, la tormenta a fuera es horrible -exclama Gabrielle limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro; finalmente se sienta frente al fuego y pierde su vista en el-.

Gabrielle tiene razón, duerme, mañana partiremos -indico retirándome la armadura y el resto de la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior; finalmente me acuesto en las mantas y cierro los ojos-.

La mañana ha llegado, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a una nota de Joxer que indica que tuvo que adelanta su partida y que lamentaba los problemas que había causado. Me reprendo mentalmente, ese pobre chico no tiene la culpa de que mi mente sea un mar de confusión... el es mi amigo, siempre ha estado ahí para mí cuando le he necesitado, me ha brindado su apoyo condicional. Ha arriesgado la vida por mí y yo... yo le trato como basura; es verdad que es un tanto cuanto despistado y torpe, pero es mi amigo. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Gabrielle, siempre ha sido honesto conmigo y yo... Me comporto como una bruja despiadada y sin sentimiento; y le grito por algo que no sabía y supongo no tenía la intención de hacer y ni siquiera le doy el derecho de réplica. Me doy asco a mí misma.

Posteriormente me levanto y comienzo a doblar las mantas para finalmente colocarlas sobre Argo. Tras haber acabado y viendo que Gabrielle aún no despertaba me dispuse a encender una fogata y preparar el desayuno.

Ha transcurrido un largo rato desde que desperté y noto como Gabrielle aún sigue dormida, no quisiera despertarla, se ve tan tierna cuando duerme que me es imposible romper su quietud y calma.

Me pongo de cuclillas junto a su manta y traicionando a mi cabeza, beso su frente mientras aparto un mechón de cabello que se encuentra sobre su rostro.

Te amo -susurra entre sueños y me provoca un gran dolor al no saber a quién va dirigida esa confesión y al suponer que no es a mí-.

Despierta -susurro a su oído y noto como se mueve y se tapa con las mantas- arriba dormilona, arriba -sonrío ante la acostumbrada rutina de cada día, que últimamente se iba perdiendo poco a poco-.

Un rato más mamá -susurra aún adormilada-.

No, es tarde y debemos seguir nuestro camino hasta Galia.

¡Ah, es por lo de Ares! -despierta abruptamente y se levanta tan rápidamente que me es imposible hacerme a un lado, por lo que su frente choca con mi nariz provocándome un enorme dolor y caigo sentada sosteniendo lo que me parece un líquido espeso y caliente.

¡Xena, lo siento, yo…! -exclama sentándose frente a mí-.

No te preocupes, creo que lo merecía por lo de ayer -sonrío mientras aún sujeto mi nariz-.

Déjame ver por favor -suplica preocupada-.

Retiro las manos y dejo que vea la magnitud del daño.

¡Cielos Xena, lo lamento! -exclama preocupada y con un gesto de dolor en su hermoso rostro-.

No es nada, he tenido peores -exclamo tratando de no ahogarme con la sangre que aún sale de mi nariz-.

Espera, sujeta aquí -dice mientras toca mi tabique- te pondré una compresa de agua fría en la frente y eso detendrá el sangrado.

Te digo que no es nada -murmuro mientras sigo las indicaciones de Gabrielle-.

Finalmente la hemorragia ha cesado y nos encontramos comiendo lo poco que no se carbonizó de nuestro desayuno.

¡Gabby, lamento lo de anoche, no sé que me pasó ni por qué me puse así, es sólo que...!

Te entiendo, sé que fue una situación incómoda y que Joxer es un poco molesto en ocasiones -sonrió dulcemente y no puede evitar corresponder a su risa-.

* * *

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí.

-¡Suéltenme maldito fanáticos! -bufaba molesto el dios de la guerra- ¿saben ustedes lo que ocurrirá si no me liberan?

Sí, terminará la guerra, tú morirás y el amor prevalecerá como el poder supremo -expresó la sacerdotisa de aquel grupo-.

¡De verdad que lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de estúpida... el mundo me necesita, mi hermana me necesita, deben liberarme, soy un mal necesario! -gritaba mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza alrededor suyo-.

¡Calla! -sentencia firmemente aquella mujer- pronto dejarás de existir, deja de luchar y disfruta tus últimos instantes de vida.

¡Estás loca!, ¿me oyes? ¡Loca! -gritó con el rostro enrojecido-.

¡A callar! -sentenció mientras con un pase de su mano provocó una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo del de por sí ya debilitado dios.

¡Xena vendrá, ella y su loca amiguita rubia vendrán a salvarme y tú lamentarás esto... en cuanto salga de aquí juro que te mato! -exclamó antes de perderse en la inconsciencia el dios-.

¡Patadas de ahogado! -sonrió con sorna la sacerdotisa-.

* * *

De nuevo en el campamento...

¿Lista? -pregunto tras colocar nuestras pertenencias en Argo-.

¡Yo nací lista! -sonríe aproximándose a mí-.

Entonces pongámonos en marcha, hoy llegaremos a un astillero y tomaremos un barco hacia Galia. Debemos apresurarnos -sonrío tras haber montado a Gabrielle en Argo-.

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? -preguntó preocupada por el daño que le causaba estar en un barco por mucho tiempo-.

Lo siento, pero será un viaje de tres días... aunque siempre puedo aplicarte los puntos de presión -sonreí comprensiva-.

¿Y terminar comiendo calamar crudo?... ¡no, no lo creo! -dijo con cara de asco- ¿te estás vengando por lo del golpe, cierto? -inquirió resignada a tener que pasar tanto tiempo en el navío que nos llevaría a nuestro destino-.

¡No, cuando me vengue por lo del golpe lo sabrás, esto solo es un gaje del oficio! -sonreí perversa-.

¡No quiero ni imaginarme tu venganza! -fingió estremecerse de miedo-.

¡Legará antes de lo que imaginas, antes de lo que imaginas! -sonreí en mi interior-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Monte Olimpo...

¡Por las barbas de mi padre, sí que son tontas estas mujeres! -expuso molesta Afrodita ante lo que veía- necesito hacer algo para que este par de brutas finalmente se confiesen cuanto se aman... pero no tengo permitido modificar la vida de los mortales, ni intervenir directamente... me desquician completamente...

¿Qué es tan entretenido? -preguntó Artemisa a espaldas de su hermana-.

¡Nada! -musitó nerviosa la diosa del amor mientras con un pase de su mano desaparecía la imagen de las mujeres que momentos antes observara-.

¿No confías en mi Afrodita? -inquirió perspicaz la diosa de la caza- ¿me estás ocultando algo?

¡Por los dioses, eres muy desconfiada!, ¿por qué tendría que ocultarte algo? -inquirió apartándose-.

¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? -inquirió divertida la diosa-.

N-n no estoy nerviosa, no tendría por qué estarlo -profirió con una seguridad a todas luces falsa-.

¡Está bien, olvídalo, estás tan a la defensiva que no creo poder sacarte algo! -exclamó dejando el asunto por la paz- yo solo quería preguntarte donde está nuestro queridísimo hermanito, hace días que no lo veo y la verdad estoy un poco preocupada por el -expuso honestamente la diosa de la caza-.

¿De cuándo a acá te preocupas por tus hermanos, y en especial por Ares? -inquirió con sarcasmo la diosa del amor-.

Yo siempre me preocupo por mis hermanos, el hecho de que no lo demuestre no quiere decir que no lo haga -expuso Artemisa a la defensiva-.

¡Está bien, te creo! -sonrió tiernamente la diosa del amor ante la actitud de su hermana- la verdad es que Ares ha sido tomado prisionero por un grupo de locos fanáticos del amor y la paz -expuso dando un pase sobre aquella especie de ventana al mundo mortal, dando como resultado la imagen de Ares inconsciente con un grupo de personas encapuchadas realizando una especie de ritual-.

¡Esos malditos! -exclamó molesta la diosa de la caza- pero ahora verán, mandaré a toda mi tribu a rescatar a Ares y a darles una lección a esos idiotas -vociferó mientras se daba la vuelta-.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no ves a tu tribu? -preguntó Afrodita con una sonrisa de quien sabe algo-.

Bueno, la verdad es que las he dejado un poco solas últimamente por asuntos que requerían de mi entera atención -expuso Artemisa tratando de disculparse- ¿pero eso a qué viene al caso?

¡Por esto! -indicó mientras en la ventana aparecía la imagen de una orgía amazónica-.

Por las pelotas de Zeus, ¿qué es esto? -cuestionó sorprendida-.

Eso es el resultado de que tengan a Ares prisionero, todo el mundo se dedica a "hacer el amor" literalmente -expuso con una sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermana, la cual no dejaba de observar lo que su tribu hacía-.

¿Esa es Varia? -inquirió señalando con el dedo a una mujer dentro de aquel grupo de cuerpos desnudos- ¿y esa otra es Ephyni?

¡Tranquila, no creo que tú no lo hayas hecho alguna vez! -sonrió con mofa Afrodita-.

¿Y ahora qué haremos si todo mi ejército está inutilizado? -preguntó apartando finalmente la vista de aquel morboso espectáculo-.

¡Me he adelantado y ya conseguí a las dos mejores guerreras! -sonrió airosa Afrodita-.

¿Te refieres a Xena y Gabrielle? -preguntó desconcertada la Diosa de la Caza- ¿pero que no ellas?...

¡No, con ellas ocurre todo lo contrario! -señaló Afrodita poniendo los ojos en blanco con cara de cansancio-.

¿Cómo que todo lo contrario? -cuestionó Artemisa-.

¡Observa! -profirió la Diosa del Amor dando un pase sobre la ventana al mundo mortal...

* * *

De vuelta con nuestras heroínas…

¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Gabrielle? -interpeló molesta la pelinegra ante la cachetada que la bardo le había dado-.

¡No te hagas, si se te iban los ojos detrás de esa mujerzuela! -gritó molesta la bardo-.

¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?... por Zeus Gabrielle es una de las hermanas de Gaea y sólo me estaba pidiendo un donativo para el orfanato -resopló molesta la Princesa Guerrera-.

¡Pues se viste muy escotada como para ser monja! -indicó Gabrielle aún furiosa-.

Pero si lo único que se le ve es la cara y los zapatos -indicó incrédula la pelinegra-.

¡Pues debería usar un velo!

¡Ven acá! -sonrió la pelinegra abrazando a la bardo que se mostraba aún molesta y renuente al contacto- definitivamente tenemos que llegar pronto a rescatar a Ares -sonrió la pelinegra besando la frente de su amiga-.

¡Y ahí vas de nuevo a mencionar a aquel aborto de los dioses! -gritó molesta la rubia apartándose del abrazo- ¿Por qué no gritas que te lo quieres coger bien y bonito? -gritó aun más molesta llamando la atención de todo el muelle-.

¡Gabrielle no es el momento! -farfulló entre dientes la pelinegra-.

¡Nunca es el momento, en especial cuándo es el momento!... -acto seguido se subió sobre una tarima y comenzó a gritar- damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, todos los presentes, presten atención al relato de esta bardo, esta era una poderosa princesa, muchos la llamaban la Princesa Guerrera...

¡Gabrielle! -vociferó la pelinegra para que bajara de ahí pues creía saber lo que vendría después-.

¡Como decía, era la Princesa Guerrera, quien poseía una lujuria insaciable, era experta en la cama, mejor que la mejor de las rameras imperiales!

¡Ya basta! -gritó furiosa la pelinegra mientras subía a por Gabrielle-.

¡Pero si apenas comienzo! -gritó la bardo sin intención de moverse- grandes personalidades como la emperatriz del reino de Chin, Cleopatra, Ulises, Hércules, Iolaus, Marco Antonio, el mismo Cesar, ah, y por supuesto Ares, el dios de la guerra se contaban entre la infinidad de sus compañeros de cama. Las orgías en las que esta poderosa princesa había participado eran incalculables, sus gesticulaciones, sus murmullos, sus gemidos al tener sexo eran asombrosos...

¡Ya es suficiente! ¿me oyes? -gritó la Princesa Guerrera mientras tomaba a su compañera del cabello y tiraba fuertemente-.

Mientras tanto en la multitud todos estaban muy entretenidos con la "capacidad histriónica" de nuestras heroínas en cuestión.

_¡Está buenísima esta obra!_ -murmuró un pescador a su compañero de al lado-.

_Sí, mejor que las obras de Esquilo_ -indicó el otro hombre-.

_¡Quién dijo que el teatro callejero no servía no ha visto a estas dos!_ -musitó una mujer maravillada por el espectáculo-.

¡Ya suéltame, me estás lastimando! -gritó la bardo mientras apretaba fuertemente la nariz lastimada de la guerrera, la cual no pudo más que retroceder y sollozar por el dolor-.

¡Esta me la pagas con sangre! -gritó la pelinegra mientras sacaba su espada con la firme intención de lastimar a la bardo-.

¿No puedes sin tu juguetito? -cuestionó la bardo con mofa-.

Con o sin juguetito acabaré contigo -bufó la guerrera volviendo a envainar la espada y colocando los puños en posición defensiva-.

¡Adelante guerrera de pacotilla! -le retó la bardo-.

La guerrera finalmente se lanzó con toda su furia a atacar a la rubia y asestó el primer golpe contra el abdomen de la chica, la cual cayó de rodillas inmediatamente quedando inconsciente.

¡Cielos Gabrielle, lo lamento, yo...!

En el preciso momento en que la guerrera se arrodilló para ayudar a su compañera, y cerciorarse de no haberle hecho tanto daño, esta golpeó fuertemente su ingle y apretó su nariz levantándose mientras tiraba de ella.

¡Tu sentimentalismo es tu punto débil guerrera! -sonrió triunfal la bardo al haber "derrotado" tan fácilmente a la guerrera-.

¡Lo mismo podría yo decir de ti! -expuso con la clara muestra del dolor en su rostro pero aún sin doblegarse-.

¡Suplica misericordia! -gritó la rubia apretando más fuerte la nariz de la guerrera, haciendo que la sangre brotara de ella de nueva cuenta-.

¡Jamás! -contestó adolorida la guerrera-.

¡Xena la Princesa Guerrera derrotada por una simple bardo de Potedia! -sonrió perversa la rubia- una historia para cantarle a mis nietos.

¡Eso si continúas con vida para mañana! -sentenció furiosa la pelinegra mientras golpeaba fuertemente a una desprevenida bardo, la cual cayó al suelo de nueva cuenta-.

_¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!_ -chilló un pequeño niño emocionado-.

Tras caer Gabrielle al piso la guerrera de los ojos azules se desplomó de rodillas mientras sostenía su adolorida nariz.

_¿Eso es todo?_ -se oyó la protesta general por el rápido desenlace de aquella estupenda obra-.

Mas de pronto la bardo se arrojó sobre la desprevenida guerrera y comenzó a golpearla en el rostro.

¿Tu madre no te enseñó a terminar lo que empiezas? -cuestionó gritando mientras no paraba de propinar golpes contra la cara de la guerrera-¡si así eres en la cama debo suponer que no eras tan buena como se dice!

¿Te gustaría averiguarlo verdad? -respondió la guerrera golpeando el rostro de la bardo y rodando hasta colocarla bajo ella- pero lamento decirte que no cumples mis expectativas "niña" -profirió con engreimiento-.

¡No soy una niña! -gritó furiosa la bardo para finalmente besar con furia los labios de la guerrera, mordiendo su labio inferior de tal modo que pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre-.

¡Eres una zorra! -musitó la pelinegra con el labio roto- una ofrecida -rió sonoramente la pelinegra-.

¡No tanto como tú! -gritó la bardo molesta mientras volvía a besar a la guerrera de ojos azules-.

¡Lo que te hace falta es alguien que te coja y te quite lo amargada! -vociferó la guerrera mientras metía la mano bajo la falda de la rubia y comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, lo cual provocó un gemido de esta-.

_¡Esto se está poniendo interesante!_ -murmuró un acalorado marino-.

_¡Ni que lo digas, las dos están como para no salir del cuarto en una semana!_ -sonrió un sujeto cuya excitación se podía percibir a simple vista por el enorme bulto de su pantalón-.

Mientras tanto en la tarima ambas chicas se devoraban ferozmente, ¡cómo habían llegado a ese punto no importaba, lo importante era lo que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento!

**_Mmm, que rico es esto, se mueve tan bien. Oh, vamos guerrera, hazme tuya, muéstrame tu lado salvaje, poséeme y olvidemos a ese cabrón de Ares._**

¡Ares! -gritó la guerrera volviendo en sí-.

¡No te detengas! -protestó la bardo tirando de la guerrera para continuar-.

¡Levántate, nos vamos! -expresó fríamente la guerrera-.

¡Ah, demonios, te odio tanto!

Sí, sé que no soy dios de tu devoción pero tenemos que irnos -respondió levantando a la rubia-.

¡Suéltame maldición! -gritó la rubia dando una tremenda bofetada a la morena-.

_¡Bravo!_ -gritaron todos los presentes y para sorpresa de ambas, comenzaron a arrojar denarios a la tarima-.

* * *

De vuelta en el monte sagrado…

¡Vaya con esas dos! -murmuró Artemisa acalorada-.

Eso es lo que sucede sin Ares -sentenció la diosa rubia-.

Jamás pensé que fuese tan necesario ese cabroncete que tenemos como hermano -indicó la diosa de la caza pensativa- tenemos que hacer algo, como este par siga así se terminarán matando u olvidando que deben rescatar a Ares -dijo esto último con la imagen de ellas dos devorándose salvajemente en la mente-.

No, Xena nunca olvida una misión -sonrió recordando aquella vez que obsesionó a la Princesa Guerrera con la pesca y esta con todo y eso logró arrebatar el diamante de manos de los malhechores para arrojarlo a la constelación- es Gabrielle la que me preocupa.

Sé que no debemos intervenir directamente, pero al menos podemos evitar de forma indirecta que estas dos peleen o...

¿O se maten haciendo el amor? -inquirió la rubia-.

Su pasión es mucha, son tremendamente violentas y francamente, de una forma u otra terminarían matándose -indicó Artemisa atemorizada-.

No te preocupes hermanita, les haremos visitas constantes para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien y para darles las indicaciones necesarias, por lo pronto ya han abordado el barco hacia Galia y llevan dinero más que suficiente -sonrió-.

Debemos decirle esto a padre -sentenció la diosa de la caza-.

No, no podemos, se pondrá furioso, lo conozco, comenzaría a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra.

Pero debe saberlo, honestamente no creo que Xena y Gabrielle lo logren.

Regales el beneficio de la duda hermanita. Te prometo que ante la menor señal de que no podrán cumplir con su misión, yo misma le aviso a padre.

¡No lo sé Afrodita! -expresó dubitativa la diosa-.

¡Por favor!, palabra de diosa -indicó levantando una mano en señal de promesa-.

¡Está bien! -indicó apretando la mano de su hermana para demostrar su acuerdo- ¿qué harías si no te quisiera yo tanto? -cuestionó casi inaudiblemente la diosa antes de desaparecer-.

¡Qué extraño, creí que el desequilibrio emocional sólo afectaba a los mortales! -pensó la diosa ante las palabras de su hermana-.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

¡Pues bien! -sonrió Xena acercándose a la bardo en señal de disculpa-.

¿Pues bien qué? -interrogó la joven sin siquiera voltear a verle-.

¡No me vas a decir que estás molesta Gabrielle, después de todo yo llevé la peor parte! -sonríe tiernamente la guerrera mientras se soba el amoratado rostro-.

¡Me golpeaste Xena, y casi me mancillas! -expresó molesta la bardo con una mano sobre la mejilla donde Xena le había golpeado-.

Perdona que te lo eche en cara pero tú comenzaste todo y... si mal no recuerdo la que no quería separarse de mi eras tú -se burló la guerrera-.

¡Eres una tonta Xena! -gritó la bardo mientras se dirigía al camarote soportando las nauseas-.

Sí, soy una tonta pero aún así soy tu mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que sufras -sentenció mientras iba tras ella hacia el camarote-.

Déjame tranquila, ¿no me has humillado lo suficiente por un día? -musitó dolida la bardo-.

¿Yo te humillé a ti?, ¿y qué hay de "mejor que la mejor prostituta imperial"? -inquirió enarcando una ceja-.

¡Era ramera! -sonrió la bardo recordando como comenzó todo-.

¿Es una sonrisa eso que veo en tu rostro? -inquirió la pelinegra avanzando hacia su amiga-.

¡Puede ser! -respondió sonriendo-.

¿Ves, acaso no es mejor cuando reímos en vez de pelear? -cuestionó la guerrera abrazando a su amiga-.

La verdad es que sí -sonrió la bardo sobándose el adolorido abdomen- tienes un muy buen golpe.

¡Tú no te quedas atrás! -indicó sobándose el rostro-.

¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó la bardo posando una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la guerrera, la cual estaba tanto o más molida que el resto de su rostro, los colores azulados, morados y verdosos hacían acto de presencia, además de una abertura en el pómulo que mostraba un color rojizo-.

No mucho, he estado en peores -sonrió la guerrera, con el ojo derecho hinchado de tal modo que le era imposible abrirlo, aunado a esto, la nariz que parecía tener desviado el tabique y que lucía un horrible color violáceo y malva-.

¡Lo lamento mucho! -sonrió la bardo arrepentida-.

No te arrepientas, debí cubrirme mejor -señaló la guerrera-.

¿Pero cómo ibas a luchar contra tu amiga?, yo me aproveché del cariño que tienes por mi y lo lamento tanto.

No te preocupes, esto sanará rápidamente -sonrió tocándose la nariz mientras una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro- unos simples golpecillos de una bardo no acabarán conmigo, todavía hay Xena para rato.

¡Eso espero! -susurró la bardo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- ¿Xena?

¿Mmm?

¿Tú me quieres? -preguntó sin levantar el rostro-.

¡Mucho Gabrielle! -sonrió la guerrera besando el dorado cabello de su compañera-.

¿Te parezco atractiva? -indagó la bardo depositando un beso en la clavícula expuesta de la guerrera-.

Por los dioses Gabrielle, claro que eres atractiva. ¿No te lo dijo Perdicas? -consultó enternecida y sorprendida por el beso en su piel expuesta-.

S-sí, pero, yo quiero decir, te, te... ¿tú crees que soy deseable? -inquirió alzando la vista a los azules ojos de su amiga-.

Por supuesto Gabrielle, muchas personas te desean, la nación amazona entera te desea, ¿has visto cómo te mira Eponin? Por otro lado está Iolaus, Joxer no puede vivir sin tu presencia, incluso Ares se siente algo atraído por ti -sonrió la guerrera-.

¿Te, te parezco deseable? -cuestionó la bardo mirando fijamente a le guerrera. Al ver la duda en el rostro de su compañera prosiguió- es decir, ¿a ti, Xena, te parezco deseable?

Sí, eres deseable -sonrió un tanto avergonzada-.

¿Me deseas? -preguntó la bardo con voz ronca y sensual-.

¿D-de des, desear "desear"?

Sí, desear "desear" ¿me deseas como mujer? -preguntó la bardo con la pupila obscurecida-.

B-bu, bue, bueno yo... yo... tú... la verdad.

_Vamos Xena, dime que me deseas, no te estoy demandando que me declares que me amas, di que sí, muéstrame que provoco algo en ti, en tu interior, ¡por favor, dilo!_

¡Eres muy hermosa Gabrielle y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta -al ver la cara de decepción y desconsuelo de su bardo, la cual la ocultó como muestra de que las lagrimas comenzarían a brotar, prosiguió- y yo te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero...

_¡Aquí viene el pero!, siempre hay un pero._

Pero somos amigas -profirió Xena apartando la mirada pues sabía que había decepcionado a la bardo-.

¡Está bien! -indicó resignada la bardo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la guerrera- pero ¿si no fuéramos amigas yo tendría alguna oportunidad? -preguntó con una tierna sonrisa mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas-.

¿Por qué preguntas eso? -inquirió la guerrera esperanzada en que toda esa conversación no fuese producto del desequilibrio emocional que estaba sufriendo la humanidad-.

¡Por qué, porque me gustas mucho Xena, te deseo tanto que me duele! -indicó la bardo llorando de nueva cuenta-.

Xena ocultó su rostro avergonzada por lastimar tanto a la mujer que amaba. A la vez que reflexionaba en aquellas palabras, que no eran de amor, sino de mero deseo físico, un acto carnal sin más.

¡Yo no entiendo que ves en mi Gabrielle! -indicó la guerrera enternecida-.

¡Eres hermosa Xena, tan segura, tan fuerte, tan tú! -indicó sorbiendo sus lagrimas- te deseo con todo mi empeño, deseo tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tus labios sobre los míos...

Shhh, no sigas Gab -suplicó la guerrera mientras apartaba a su joven amiga-.

_¡Por favor Xena, por favor no me rechaces!_

_¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_, pensó la guerrera al oír los pensamientos de su adolorida y sollozante compañera.

¡Ven, vamos a dormir! -indicó abrazando a su compañera mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y besaba su frente- demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy.

La bardo se dejó conducir, estaba cansada, mareada y con el corazón destrozado porque la mujer a la que amaba no era capaz siquiera de regalarle una noche a su lado. No le pedía mucho, sólo una noche y con todo y que los mortales estaban con las hormonas por el cielo; la fría y estoica guerrera no le obsequiaba ese tan anhelado regalo.

Al entrar al camarote Xena ayudó a Gabrielle a quitarse las botas y ella misma se quitó la armadura.

Voy a tomar un baño, ¿no vienes? -preguntó la bardo colocando sus cosas en el suelo-

No, yo tengo mucho sueño, prefiero dormir -respondió la guerrera desnudándose y acostándose en la cama-.

Finalmente la bardo se introdujo en la pequeña tina en su camarote y se relajó al sentir el líquido en su adolorida anatomía.

En el abdomen, como lo supuso, había un gigantesco moretón que contrastaba terriblemente con el color de su piel. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a tallar, el dolor en su pantorrilla izquierda le hizo descubrir un nuevo y resplandeciente moretón en esta.

No prestó mucha atención y siguió enjabonando su cuerpo, el dolor en el costado izquierdo era horrible, las costillas estaban aún resentidas por el tremendo golpe que se dio al caer por el golpe que le propinara Xena en el abdomen. Posteriormente se enjabonó el pelo y se talló la cara, la cual le dolía por el golpe que le dio Xena para quitársela de encima.

No obstante, cuando se enjabonó la entrepierna los recuerdos de la guerrera besándola salvajemente y acariciando esta zona llegaron a su mente. Rápidamente se enjuagó y salió de la tina con dirección a la cama donde una alta guerrera dormía plácidamente.

Lentamente, para no despertarle se acercó a la cama, retiró lo más suave que pudo la manta que cubría aquel cuerpo desnudo, tragó saliva ante el espectáculo que vio frente a ella y rogándole a todos los dioses del Olimpo que no se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer, se metió a la cama colocándose sobre la guerrera. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la alta guerrera y finalmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de ésta esperando su reacción.

La guerrera inmediatamente despertó sobresaltada al sentir un cuerpo húmedo sobre ella y vio a su compañera con los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo.

¿Gab, Gabrielle qué haces?...

¡No me rechaces por favor Xena! -sollozó la bardo con ojos cristalinos- ¡sólo esta noche, no pido más!

¡Pero Gab! -exclamó Xena incorporándose con la bardo sobre su abdomen-.

¡Por favor Xena! -exclamó tenuemente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su angelical rostro-.

¡No Gab, no llores! -profirió la guerrera abrazando el cuerpo de su desnuda amiga con cuidadosa y tierna atención-.

Lo siento, soy una tonta -exclamó la bardo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amiga-.

No digas eso Gabby, no eres tú, es toda esta cosa del desequilibrio emocional en el mundo, tenemos que hacer algo pronto -expuso la guerrera besando la frente de su amiga-.

¿Y si esto que siento por ti es real Xena, si no se debe a Ares? -cuestionó la bardo apartando su rostro de los ojos de su amiga-.

¿Pero qué podrías ver tú en mí? -cuestionó la guerrera enternecida-.

Por dios Xena, eres hermosa, eres todo lo que he deseado...

De repente unos golpes en la puerta del camarote interrumpieron la conversación de ambas chicas.

Yo voy -exclamó Gabrielle levantándose de encima de su amiga, acto seguido se colocó una bata y abrió la puerta-.

¿Sí? -cuestionó a quien parecía ser un mozo del barco-.

Quería saber si no se les ofrecía algo más ya que me voy a dormir -exclamó sonrojado el joven suponiendo haber interrumpido algo pues delante de él se encontraba una rubia que cubría su desnudez con una diminuta bata y en la cama una guerrera apenas cubierta por una sábana bostezaba.

No, estamos bien -sonrió la bardo despidiendo al chico para finalmente cerrar la puerta-.

¡Así que tres días en esta tortuosa, tambaleante y rechinante maquina! -expuso en tono casual la bardo mientras se dirigía a su cama y se quitaba la bata-.

Sí Gab, tres días -sonrió Xena- sabes que podría aplicarte los puntos de presión en cuanto lo solicitases.

No gracias Xena, prefiero soportar las náuseas al dolor estomacal que me producirá comer cosas absolutamente desagradables -exclamó cubriéndose con las sábanas- hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana -respondió en medio de un bostezo la guerrera-.

* * *

De vuelta con el dios de la guerra…

¡Pero mira quien ha despertado! -exclamó la sacerdotisa viendo al Dios de la Guerra volver en sí-.

¡Eres una perra! -exclamó molesto el dios sobándose las sienes- ¿para qué haces esto, cuál es tu objetivo, qué pretendes lograr?

Mi objetivo es obvio, deseo que mueras...

¿Qué no te das cuenta que sin mí no hay equilibrio?, ¿eres demasiado imbécil como para creer que el amor puede existir sin el odio?, ¿la paz sin la guerra?

Vaya, es bueno que el saber que tu final está cerca te convierta en poeta, ¡un pésimo poeta!, pero ya es un avance -exclamó con sorna la sacerdotisa-.

Déjame libre y te prometo que no te mataré, olvidaré todo esto...

¿Suplicas? -cuestionó la mujer con tono divertido-.

¡Negocio! -exclamó Ares-.

Tu le llamas vaso medio vacío, yo prefiero verlo medio lleno -sentenció la mujer mientras tomaba una copa de vino- ¿recuerdas el fresco sabor del vino?, apuesto que tienes sed...

Un dios no tiene sed -exclamó el dios dándole la espalda-.

Pero tú has de tenerla, has ido perdiendo tu poder, te estás convirtiendo en un remedo del dios que fuiste, ahora entiendes y experimentas los sentimientos mortales. Apuesto a que tienes miedo, estás desesperado, harías cualquier cosa por vivir...

Déjame en paz -vociferó el dios- ¿qué demonios te he hecho?

¿Qué me has hecho?, ¿qué nos has hecho?, sería una mejor pregunta. Destrucción, genocidio, lucha entre hermanos.

Yo no los obligué, ellos lo hicieron, el hombre tiene maldad innata en el corazón, no son blancas palomas.

Pero tú te has aprovechado de esas debilidades y con tu muerte un nuevo ciclo comenzará. Una etapa de paz, amor, tranquilidad, donde todos los hombres sean hermanos...

¿Quién es la pésima poeta ahora? -cuestionó el dios con sorna-.

Piensa lo que quieras, estás perdiendo tu divinidad y en cuanto lo hagas dejarás de existir y yo me regocijaré en ello. ¡Morirás cual mortal, morirás de la misma forma en que mataste a mi familia!

¡Así que es por eso, por sentimentalismo, sensiblería…! ¿Sabes?, comenzaba a respetarte. Cruel, insensible, y ahora esto, ¡eres patética! -rió el dios-.

¡Calla! -gritó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- tú y tu ejército mataron a mi familia, no les importó nada, sólo la gloria y por eso morirás -exclamó mientras provocaba una fuerte descarga que dejó inconsciente al dios de la guerra-.

* * *

En el Olimpo…

Hermanito, hermanito -exclamó Afrodita alejando la vista de aquella imagen- tarde o temprano te llegaría tu merecido, desafortunadamente para esta chica no se puede llevar a cabo su venganza porque el mundo mortal te necesita, porque yo te necesito.

¿Qué haces? -cuestionó Artemisa acercándose a su hermana-.

Nada -exclamó nerviosa la diosa-.

¿Por qué no confías en mí? -cuestionó la diosa-.

No, no es eso, es sólo que... -musitó con su típica sonrisa de culpabilidad-.

Por Zeus Dita, yo podría ayudarte, ten fe en mi, sé que no he sido la mejor hermana, no he ayudado en mucho y que tal vez no sea la mejor diosa, ni confidente, pero te quiero.

En momentos como este desearía que Atenea tomase más enserio su papel como diosa estratega que como diosa de la sabiduría, todo sería más fácil de ese modo.

Sí, pero sabes que ella se inclina más por las polis griegas, la industria, las artes y la sabiduría.

¡Pero es que su deber es ser el lado bueno de la guerra, el lado estratégico, y ella está más interesada en cortejar a Polimnia (1) que en ayudarme a controlar el mundo mortal!

Yo puedo ayudar -exclamó la diosa de la caza tomando entre sus manos las de su hermana-

No es que me moleste, ¿pero por qué ese repentino interés en ayudarme? -cuestionó la diosa-.

Porque te quiero ayudar simple y llanamente -exclamó la diosa- ¿debe haber alguna razón para ayudar a mi hermana, más que por ser mi hermana?

Pues en realidad considerando que siempre me has dicho que no soy tu hermana porque yo soy hija de Urano y tú de Zeus y Leto...

Está bien, no eres mi hermana, nunca lo has sido pero aún así te quiero, te quiero incluso más que al cabroncete de Ares.

¿Cómo me puedes decir que me quieres más que a Ares si ustedes dos me llamaban "la espumosa"(2) y siempre se burlaban de mi?

Las personas, incluso los dioses cambian -exclamó apenada la diosa de la caza-.

De acuerdo, fingiré que te creo y que en verdad deseas ayudarme -sonrió la diosa del amor-.  
-¿Cuál es el plan?

Poseidón aún está molesto con Xena por aquel "incidente" de hace algunos años así que debemos convencerlo de que no desate su furia y cree una tormenta, no podemos decirle que es para ayudar a los mortales porque a él no le interesan y les tiene un poco de rencor desde que el rey Minos se negó a sacrificarle un toro.

Ni me lo recuerdes, ese maldito Mino tauro causó muchísimos problemas.

Y dado que tú y él se entienden mejor que él y yo, creo que dejaré en ti esa responsabilidad.

De acuerdo, hablaré con él en este preciso instante -exclamó la diosa desapareciendo-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barco…

¡Buenos días dormilona! -exclamé sentándome a un lado de Gabrielle-.

¿Qué tienen de buenos? -preguntó molesta- me siento terrible, como si mi estómago estuviese invadido de sanguijuelas.

¿Por qué no dejas que te aplique los puntos de presión? -cuestioné divertida- prometo que vigilaré que no comas nada extraño.

Está bien, anda -indicó extendiéndome el brazo-.

Localicé los nervios y con una rápida y certera presión le liberé de las nauseas.

¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

Mucho mejor -sonrió incorporándose en la cama- ¿tú cómo estás? -preguntó examinando mi rostro-.

Siento como si una bardo furiosa y enloquecida me hubiese propinado una paliza -sonreí-.

Espera aquí, iré a traer un poco de agua caliente para limpiarte las heridas -indicó incorporándose-

De acuerdo, esperaré, pero durante tu visita a la cocina no comas calamar crudo ni alguna otra cosa extraña.

Intentaré contenerme -sonrió mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí-.

Dos días a su lado -reflexioné al quedarme a solas- los dioses deben estar muy molestos conmigo como para someterme a esta cruel tortura, la deseo tanto que duele y sin embargo la amo tanto que no soy capaz de aprovecharme de la situación en la que estamos. Cuanto quisiera acallar esa molesta voz que me dice que no es lo correcto y simplemente hacer lo que me dicta el corazón. Sé que la amo, de eso no hay duda, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo. Sus pensamientos si bien demuestran un interés más allá de la simple amistad, no son muy claros. Deseo decirle lo mucho que la amo, pero jamás he pronunciado esas palabras y me da miedo quedar expuesta, frágil, temo que después de liberar a Ares me diga que todo fue un error y que jamás debió suceder, no soportaría eso.

_Es hermosa, tirada sobre la cama cuan larga es, esas piernas fuertes, esos músculos, esa piel suave, la expresión de serenidad y despreocupación en su rostro, el olor de su cabello, el sabor de sus labios..._

Hola Gabrielle -sonreí aún sin abrir los ojos-.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí si no he hecho ruido?, Oh, ya sé, el latido de mi corazón -sonrió acercándose mientras depositaba el recipiente con agua en una mesita al lado de la cama- veamos cómo va esto... dios, es terrible -exclamó examinando mi nariz- tienes desviado el tabique...

Pues acomódalo en su lugar -sonreí ante su cara de dolor- confío en ti -indiqué tomando sus manos-.

Enseguida cerré los ojos y me recosté sobre la cama esperando lo que vendría. Segundos después sentí las suaves manos de Gabrielle sobre mi nariz y finalmente un tirón que me cimbró de pies a cabeza.

¡Santa madre Hera! -grité mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos-.

Listo -sonrió Gabrielle-

Abrí mi único ojo bueno y pude ver como sumergía un paño en el recipiente con agua caliente.

Esto va a doler -indicó-.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y dejé que continuara su trabajo.

¿Por qué no me cuentas una historia? -propuse-.

¿Una historia?, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? -cuestionó retirando el paño de mi rostro para sumergirlo de nueva cuenta en el recipiente-.

No lo sé, cualquier cosa -sonreí-.

Esta era una joven bardo de "Botedia" -sonrió- que un día discutió con su mejor amiga "Ximena" ante una multitud de personas desconocidas y le propinó tal paliza que la mandó al hospital...

¡Yo no estoy en el hospital! -sonreí-.

Esta historia no es sobre ti -indicó con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro-.

Yo tengo una mejor historia -sonreí-.

¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? -cuestionó divertida- pues adelante guerrera -indicó mientras limpiaba la herida de mi pómulo izquierdo-.

Esta era una alta, hermosa, inteligente, perspicaz, sagaz, tenaz, apasionada, experimentada y valiente guerrera.

¡Y modesta! -sonrió pasando el paño por una abertura en mi labio inferior-.

Como decía, esta guerrera era la perfección hecha mujer, todos estaban celosos de ella, inclusive su mejor amiga, a tal grado que un día su mejor amiga celosa de tanta belleza estalló en la locura y comenzó a propinar una golpiza salvaje en el bellísimo rostro de la guerrera. Ocasionando horrendos moretones que aunque mermaron su belleza, aún era más hermosa que la celosa de su amiga -indiqué con una sonrisa-.

¡Buena esa, sólo por eso acabaré contigo guerrera! -sonrió Gabrielle sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras me hacía cosquillas- pide clemencia -sentenció-.

Jamás -exclamé divertida-.

¡Suplica por tu vida! -indicó sin parar de hacerme cosquillas-.

En un rápido movimiento cambié nuestras posiciones y terminé sobre ella.

¿Quién es la que suplica ahora?- cuestioné divertida a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

¡Dioses eres hermosa! -sonrió Gabrielle colocando una mano sobre mi rostro-.

¿Lo ves?, te dije que aún con el rostro como lo tengo sigo siendo la más bella de todas -indiqué mientras sonreía nerviosamente-.

Gabrielle continuaba viéndome fijamente y sentí como las piernas me temblaban y bajé la mirada... repentinamente sentí un beso sobre mi pómulo herido, otro más sobre mi nariz y otro sobre mi ojo hinchado.

Lamento haberte lastimado -indicó Gabrielle con preocupación en los ojos-.

No te preocupes Gab, mejoraré...

Un beso sobre mis labios interrumpió mis palabras.

¡Esto se está volviendo muy frecuente! -sonreí nerviosamente apartándome de ella-.

Enseguida tiró de mi cuello y de nueva cuenta me besó. Fue suave, tierno, tímido y me arrebató el alma.

¡Te amo! -indiqué cuando nuestros labios se separaron-.

Continuará...


End file.
